Life's a Game
by Godsliltippy
Summary: The boys find themselves invited to test some new technology while visiting a programming conference. Fun and games aren't the only things waiting for them. Whump!
1. Chapter 1

I am going to owe the boys a fluff fic after this _ There are a few aspects to this story that link up with my Enemy Mine series. Hopefully it reads well without having to read the other ones! Or if you're concerned, go read my other stories :D no pressure!

Gordon leaned over in the chair, peeking at the screen his little brother was furiously tapping on. They were seated on the second row in the auditorium, listening to John as he spoke on a coding concept that was far above the aquanaut's head. Halfway through the talk, he'd questioned his reasoning for attending the conference. Then he remembered the new gaming technology Alan had been eager to test, practically begging him to come along for company. Although John loved the coding aspect, gaming on Alan's scale was not his cup of tea. Brains, currently sitting between himself and professor Moffat, was in the same boat; more into the guts of the tech than the gameplay. Gordon had been surprised to hear the professor had a fondness for fantasy gaming herself.

He gave his brother an elbow to his side, pulling him away from the conversation on his tablet. "BadRabbit, huh? Talking to your girlfriend?" He gave a teasing smile as Alan blushed, elbowing him back in annoyance.

"She's not my girlfriend. She just really likes gaming and couldn't make it, so I'm telling her about it." He went back to typing, turning the screen away from Gordon's view.

"Gaming…. Dating… What's the difference these days?" He grinned as his brother took the bait.

"It's not dating!" He quickly lowered his voice to a harsh whisper as eyes turned to him. "We just do monster raids together. There are, like, twenty of us!"

"And yet you're only texting her." Gordon gave a toothy smile as the redness covered his brother's face.

A mumbled, "Shut up, Gordon" ended the exchange, Alan tucking the tablet away. They turned their attention back to their older brother, the older blond sighing as the red head went over another intricate equation. Another half hour and they could get to the more fun aspect of the conference.

OoOoOoO

The group sat down for lunch, compliments of the people hosting the event. The morning had been spent flitting between the different booths, watching his little brother's play the newest gaming tech. John had to admit it was nice seeing them enjoying some time away from the stresses of rescue operations. Granted, they only had this twenty-four hour window, but it was enough to allow them to act like the kids they wanted to be.

He took a bite of the fish he'd ordered, happy to taste something other than the packaged meals on Thunderbird 5. Trips to the mainland were few and far between for the red head. Admittedly, it was by choice. Originally, he had wanted to decline the invitation to speak, but after hearing Alan and Brains' excitement, plus the chance to learn new coding had won him over.

"I must say, I was q-quite impressed by the VR technology this m-morning." Brains was currently reading through the information pamphlets they'd picked up from the booths, his lunch barely touched.

"Yeah," Alan started. "Too bad that fully immersive one was still being set up. It sounded amazing!"

John frowned, remembering the claim from the company. They promised a system that would allow the user to enter a virtual world through neural stimulation. The players would experience a world they could free roam with just their thoughts. Genius. If it worked. Dangerous, if it didn't.

"The applications go far beyond gaming!" Moffat excitedly read the literature provided by one of the workers. "Imagine being able to interact with a comatose patient simply through the neural connection. Doctors could assess a patient's actual level of consciousness, or even monitor pain during surgery."

John's brow raised at that. Gordon seemed to be just as intrigued, pausing as he chewed on a ketchup-covered fry. He made a mental note to check them out once they were completely set up.

The scrape of a chair as Alan stood pulled their attention away from the literature. "Well, I'm going back to the gaming area. Catch you guys later!"

The eldest Tracy frowned at the retreating back of the youngest. He knew his little brother was more than able to take care of himself, but he couldn't help worrying. Their family had a tendency to find trouble in unlikely places. Reaching over, he tapped Gordon's forearm, the blond already shoving the rest of his lunch into his mouth.

"Ah 'ot 'im!" He stood, giving quick chase to catch Alan.

For a split second, John regretted not going himself, but he knew Gordon would be a much better companion in this setting. If he were truly honest, he had planned on attending one of the lectures on advanced AI integration, something his brothers wouldn't be able to sit still through. This way, they could all enjoy themselves. Speaking of…

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" John smiled as Brains and Moffat looked up from the paper they were both reading.

"Oh, j-just going to watch the competitive p-programming event." The engineer pointed to the time block of interest.

Professor Moffat placed a hand on Brains' arm, eliciting a slight blush. "Although, I'm fairly certain Hiram could demolish the entire group on his own." John caught the mischievous grin flash across her face as his friend began to bashfully disagree.

Eventually, the group separated with the agreement to meet back up in two hours to go hunt down Gordon and Alan. When that time finally arrived, John was pleasantly surprised to see his brother's waiting by their table.

"Done already?" He gave them a skeptical smile. Their toothy grins were enough of an answer. "I take that as a no. What did you two find?"

Alan was the first to speak after producing a set of, what looked like, tickets, placing them on the table. "So it turns out, the immersive VR booth was by invite only! We talked to the woman who designed it and she was more than happy to let us try it out in an hour. She might've also had a thing for Gordo, the way she kept eyeing him."

John almost laughed as the aquanaut groused, giving their little brother a light shove. By now, Brains and Moffat had returned, the latter looking sheepish, carrying a small trophy, while the other gave a bright I-told-you-so smile.

"Looks like you two had fun." Gordon grinned, indicating the trophy.

Brains shifted, fidgeting with the glass prize, an image of a computer engraved on the front. "Oh, w-well, it's not that big an a-accomplishment given the l-level of knowledge from the other p-participants."

"You'd think he went up against a group of teenagers." The professor teased. "Not some of the top scholars from Harvard."

John let out a low whistle, clearly impressed by their genius engineer.

"That calls for celebration, then!" The aquanaut cheered, putting an arm around Brains' shoulder and leading him towards one of the dessert carts. "And then we can check out that immersion whosie-whatsit."

"From the NeuroPlay booth?" Moffat's excited squeal caught them all off guard. John observed as she quickly reigned in her excitement. "They're finally operational?"

"Yep!" Alan waved the tickets around triumphantly, seeming to have picked up the scientists enthusiasm. "It'll be a private showing just for us!"

The two immediately went about giddily discussing the games they hoped to play, going through the list provided by the woman's company. They had been amazed by the cross compatibility the device had. John simply followed, glad to not be the only one enjoying his time at the conference.

OoOoOoO

The tech wasn't what he expected, although Gordon wasn't entirely sure what he had expected. He gave the large, cylindrical tank a once over, noting the slight tilt that would allow the user to lean against the back for better support. Wouldn't be fun standing the whole time. The woman, Sandra, had explained that the compartments were to help eliminated any noise interference when playing. The real tech were the visors and neural patches that linked the user into the game world.

The brunette was back, placing her hands on his shoulders as she guided him into the tube he would be using. Alan and Moffat were already in theirs, John and Brains choosing to sit this demonstration out. Good, considering there were only three spaces.

Gordon turned, guided by the woman as she gently pushed him back against the rear of the tube. Taking hold of the visor, she gave him a quick wink before placing it over his face. He then felt the pressure on his temples and base of his neck as the neural sensors were attached, a flurry of fear sparking even before the device was activated.

Within an instant, before his mind would let him retreat from the capsule, he found himself surrounded by bright colors as the computerized world took shape. Beside him, the images of Alan and the professor appeared. They looked just as real as when they had outside the device

"This is amazing!" Alan was already bouncing around the grassy surface as the game finally loaded. They'd decided on a simple resource collection game. This would allow them to get used to the controls without the hectic gameplay of the ones his little brother was used to.

Gordon looked down at his hands, turning them over and glancing up his arms. Apparently, his clothes had followed him in, but as his hand twisted, a screen popped up, revealing an empty inventory. A soft breeze brushed against his face, warm and comforting. It was hard to believe this was just a game. He turned back to see his brother and Moffat were already at work collecting materials that littered the ground. The professor had fashioned an axe from the combination of sticks and rocks before he could make it over to them.

"What's the plan?" He asked, stepping up beside them to pick up a mushroom, watching it pop into his inventory. Gordon had to admit, even though this was technically a kids game, the tech made it far more interesting. Too bad he'd never played it.

"Hmm, what do you think?" Alan addressed the professor. "Build a house or go explore some caves?"

"Exploration would be ideal with the time constraints." She was already tapping at a different screen, a pickaxe forming. She smiled, gleefully turning towards a mountain off to their right.

"We'll need torches!" Alan quickly showed Gordon how to use the crafting tool, going over the materials they would need. Smiling, he followed his little brother as they made their way towards their first adventure.

OoOoOoO

The screens above the pods gave a first person view for each of the players. John was watching his little brother throw an apple to Gordon. It was amazing how detailed everything looked, to the point he was debating a request to see the devices programming. He took a sip of the sparkling juice Sandra had brought over as they watched, letting that question sit until he could see more.

"Fantastic, isn't it?" The woman's voice floated out to no one in particular.

"Very impressive." Brains was setting his empty glass on the table as he watched Moffat leading the way into a dark cave. Sandra smiled, moving to stand next to the engineer.

"You won't find anything even close to the sophistication built into the programming." Her voice was thick with satisfaction, delighting in her work.

The awe John had been feeling earlier was quickly creeping into a sense of unease. He took another sip of the juice, trying to get more comfortable on the stool. Watching his brother's and the professor, he found the images starting to blur. An alarm was blaring in his mind and he turned to catch his friends attention, only to see him being lowered gently to the floor by the brunette.

"What are you-" Standing was a mistake as the room swayed. The woman stood, calmly walking to him, placing steady hands on his shoulders.

"Now, now, Mr. Tracy." Her voice grew distorted as she guided him back to the stool. "You should really finish your drink." He couldn't protest as the glass was pressed to his lips, his mind unable to fight as the liquid spilled over his tongue. It pooled in his mouth, her hand holding his lips closed. As the haze grew, the liquid fell free down his throat causing him to cough and splutter. The hand moved away, the woman smiled cooly. "There, much better."

To his horror, Sandra's face flickered, blurring with the effects of the drug and then finally changing to the familiar face that haunted his family. "H-hood…" A grin spread across the villain's face, the man's arms linking under his own as he fell forward. As his vision began to dim, he caught the sinister words whispered into his ear.

"Got you."


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to my betas, MadameWinter and TigreMalabarista, for proofreading this! Love having another set of eyes to keep my brain on track!

Hope yall enjoy!

The glow from their torches bounced off the cave walls, sending odd shadows around them. Gordon decided this was definitely not a kids game anymore. The sounds were amplified around them. Drips of water, falling rocks, and even the occasional bat would send a shudder up his spine as they walked. Then came the distant moans.

"There aren't any monsters in this game, are there?" The aquanaut kept his voice low as he caught back up with the others. They were currently in the process of mining ore from the wall to be used for more advanced tools. Right now, Gordon was wishing they'd gone with the house building idea.

"You're not scared are you, Gordo?" Alan's teasing voice echoed around them. A laugh and he continued. "They should have it set to peaceful until we get the hang of the controls. No monsters."

"Sure." Gordon turned back to the dark void behind them, the warm breeze from outside replaced by an unwelcoming chill. _Weird._ "Hey, professor?"

"Yes, Gordon?" The rhythmic pounding continued behind him.

"How complicated would this system need to be for me to actually feel a temperature change?" He brought the torch closer to his hand, feeling the fires warmth.

The banging stopped and Gordon turned to see the woman watching him, seeming to just now realize she could actually feel the environment around them. "That would be…" She picked up a rock off the cave floor, rolling it in her hand. "Extremely complicated. I don't see why they would need this programmed in, especially when paired with the more violent games."

Now, he found himself wanting to test the limits of the program, his hand up to the fire again. One finger drew closer to the warmth until he had to pull it back sharply.

Alan had joined them, eyes wide as he watched Gordon flex the appendage. "That hurt?"

Jaw tight with concern, the aquanaut began twisting his forearm, searching the controls for the exit command Sandra had told them about. "We need to leave. There could be something wrong with the system."

The others started fiddling with the controls, trying to locate the menu. There was a hint of concern in Alan's voice as he spoke. "I can't find the commands."

"Me either. This isn't right. I clearly remember the instructions." Moffat had started walking back up the path that would lead outside again. Maybe in the daylight they could get the programmer's attention on the screens.

Gordon went to follow and stopped as a deep groan emitted from the depths yet to be explored. "What was that?" He looked at his brother expecting an answer, only to see his earlier concern amplified.

"A zombie…" Alan was grabbing Gordon's arm, encouraging him to move with the professor. "We need to get back to the surface."

The aquanaut nodded, the arm dropping as they caught up with Moffat. This game was decidedly no fun anymore.

OoOoOoO

The throbbing headache was the first sign that he was waking up. The slight nausea was the second. John was finding it difficult to think, his eyelids twitching as he tried to command them to open. Something was wrong and he needed to know what. He attempted to bring his hand up to rub at his face and froze. The metallic crinkle of a short chain met his ears and he quickly forced his eyes open.

A metal floor replaced the soft carpet from before and he realized he was laying on his side, the tubes holding his brothers and the professor not far away. There was a steady vibration shaking through the panel beneath him. His confusion was remedied as the room lurched sideways. _We're moving…_

John drew in a breath, rolling onto his stomach. His forehead rested on the floor as he fought to push the nausea back after the movement. He was quickly up on his knees once his stomach settled.

"Welcome back." The calm voice made him spin, wincing as his aching head caught up. "Just in time for the fun. It appears they've realized the extent of the devices effects on their nervous system."

"What-" John said, confused, but then followed the Hood's eyeline to the screen above Alan. They were still in the cave, but appeared to be moving back the way they had come. A speck of daylight was showing in the distance. "Let them out, Hood, or I swear-"

"Hold your tongue, boy. You'll do nothing except sit there and watch." The villain's eyes bore into him, before he returned to the view on the display. "You know. I had originally planned on you entering my device, as well. However, I do believe I will enjoy watching you witness your brothers' deaths."

He wanted to scream, the Hood's words sending a flurry of fear and rage through his gut. His eyes shifted back to the screens and he suddenly became aware of what the villain had been talking about. The trio had moved past a secondary tunnel, hidden in the shadows. John was helpless to watch as a grotesque figure stumbled out, into the glow of the torches and grabbed hold of Gordon's arm.

OoOoOoO

Alan wasn't fast enough. His brother had been a step in front of him, but there was no time to stop the monster from sinking in its putrid teeth. Gordon's pained cry still echoed off the walls as he brought the pickaxe down on the creatures back, the metal spike burying into ribs with a wet _thwack_. The zombie grunted, releasing its prey. The astronaut pulled back on the weapon just as a torch was slammed against its head. With a groan, the monster stopped and vanished.

Alan quickly looked into Gordon's sweat-covered face, his eyes dragging down to the blood-soaked wound in his left arm. Moffat was at his side a moment later, looking pale and frightened. _Not safe! Go!_ His mind was screaming for him to move, pushing away the desire to triage.

As calmly as he could muster, he turned to the professor. "Get Gordon out of here. I'll cover your backs." The craft window was already open and in mere seconds, he was holding a crud, metal sword. His brother looked ready to argue, but simply grit his teeth against the pain in his arm and staggered up the slope with the raven-haired woman. Alan followed closely behind, listening for any of the monsters that could appear from the darkness.

A shuffling of feet alerted him to the zombies as the monsters moved out of another tunnel. They were far enough away for the group to pass, Alan putting himself between them.

As they moved over a lip of fallen rock, the sun was enough to make him cry out from sheer relief, spinning to see the professor lowering Gordon to rest against one of the trees. He was gasping through clenched teeth, his arm tucked against his abdomen.

Alan joined Moffat, gazing around the open area, expecting some kind of change signaling that the outside world was aware they needed help. "They should have pulled us by now." Alan growled. _They should know something's wrong! Where's John?_

"There appears to be something wrong with their system." The scientist turned to him, looking shaken as she spoke. "Either they don't know we're in trouble, or they can't get us out."

Alan nodded, reluctantly. It made some sense, but it did nothing to settle his nerves. "John and Brains are there. If anyone can fix this, it's them."

She nodded, sending a quick glance to Gordon. "I'll get a shelter set up. It'll be dark soon." Without another word, she was off, leaving him to his own task.

The younger blond knelt down next to the older, gentle hands resting on his back. "We're safe, Gordo. I need to see the wound." He really didn't want to, but his brother needed him.

Seeming to steel himself against the pain, Gordon offered the arm for full view. The bite ran across his forearm, just below the elbow, blood continuing to drip from the edges. Alan felt the bile rise in his throat.

"Alan?" His brother's voice was strained and filled with an uncertainty that the younger blond had never heard before. "How is this possible?"

He tore his gaze away from the bite, meeting the worried look. "It's gotta be the neural connection." He continued after the confusion crossed his brother's face. "It's possible the sensors are making you feel pain as though the bite is real. The-" He paused, feeling his stomach turn. "The wound itself isn't real."

"Sure feels like it is." Gordon pulled his arm back against his chest. "How do I make it stop?"

That was the pressing question at the moment. He ran through the options he had, knowing that bandages weren't a part of this game, nor painkillers. "Food. You need to eat something."

"Seriously?" He winced, pulling his right arm away to activate the inventory screen. The left slowly came up to grab the apple. Alan watched the item appear and then disappear as his brother put it up to his mouth. Instantly, the torn flesh repaired, leaving behind a slight green tinge over the skin.

"Better?" _Please tell me that worked._ Alan let out a breath of relief as his brother nodded, rubbing his hand over the healed spot.

"Pains gone, but…" Gordon took the younger blond's offered hand, getting to his feet. "I still feel terrible."

Alan frowned, eyeing the shade of green on the arm. The knot in his stomach twisted. He knew what was happening and the implications were more than he wanted to admit. Denial, however, would do nothing to save his brother.

"What is it?" There was no escaping Gordon's gaze.

"It's part of the game." He sighed, not thrilled with his train of thought. "You've been infected."

His brother took a deep breath through his nose, clenching his jaw. They'd seen enough zombie movies to understand the implications. "How long?"

Alan's throat was suddenly tight, mouth opening and closing silently. He felt the pinpricks of tears trying to form and he couldn't look at Gordon anymore. The truth was, they didn't have long. He knew there was an antidote, but it required a great deal of materials to create. They just didn't have the time.

A pair of strong hands surrounded his face, turning it up to face the unwavering amber. "It'll be okay, Alan. It's still just a game, right?"

"You'll become a zombie, Gordon… In the game, the only way to bring a person back is to kill them." His emotions were betraying him as a tear slid free. "I don't think I can do that. What if you don't come back?"

"Hey, I could also get out of this thing." He motioned in the air around his face to indicate the devices they were trapped in. "We can get through this."

A soft sound drew their attention, signalling the professor's return. They quickly followed her back to the site she had chosen to build. The shelter wasn't anything spectacular, but it held the necessary qualities for keeping a lookout. She had also equipped it with a fireplace and beds. There was just one more thing Gordon had requested.

"We have to." The aquanaut pleaded once more. Moffat had found a spot on the floor to stare at, her hand covering her mouth. Alan couldn't blame her. His brother had requested they build a room they could lock him in if or when the time came. "I can do it, if you show me how."

And that was it for the astronaut. "No, I'll do it." His voices was a rough whisper as he quickly stepped outside. He stood in the late day sun for a full minute, unable to place the first plank. The door opened quietly and he wasn't surprised by the hand that landed on his shoulder.

"Any way to build a pool?" Gordon squeezed his shoulder as he twisted at the comment. The lighthearted smile that greeted him made Alan forget his task for a moment. But only a moment.

"Gordon…"

"Okay, no pool, but I would like to help." The hand left his shoulder as Gordon moved to stand next to the house. He was lifting his arm to view the craft screen, the infection ever present as it spread farther over the appendage.

Alan watched him fiddle with the controls, awed by the calm his brother was showing. Although, his jovial attitude was present, he could see the calculating maturity behind it. He was trying to keep them safe. He was taking the hit for what it was and still trying to help his little brother through it. When they made it out of this, he'd make sure his family knew.

"You'll need some materials." The blond stepped up to his elder, opening his inventory and pulling out a stack of wood and stone. Gordon took it with an appreciative grin. "You need to combine them into a wall and then place it."

The aquanaut complied, making the pieces needed. After a good few minutes, they had a decent room that would serve their purposes. Another bed had been placed inside just in case. _In case he gets worse and you have to lock him in before he…_

And as darkness fell, that's exactly what happened...

The low groans continued to echo through the small window connecting the inside of the house to the small room. Occasional cries would float in, calling for his brothers and father. Once, Alan had heard him cry out for their mother. That was the point in which Moffat had moved over to sit with him. She placed a gentle hand atop his, giving it a light squeeze. He didn't miss the tremor that ran through her arms.

The sickness had progressed so fast after they had finished the room. The ill feeling from earlier turned into intense nausea, headache and muscle cramping. Moffat had tried everything she knew about mental distraction to help ease the pain, going as far as to try hypnotism. Even breathing exercises did nothing to lessen the aches. She had finally given up, admitting that the neural sensors were creating a pain beyond control. It had been Gordon's decision to finally go into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to-" The professor's voice was soft, giving Alan something to focus on past the voice in the other room.

He shook his head, eyeing the sword that leaned against the bed they were sitting on. "I can do it."

She left out a sigh, her hand squeezing his again. "You know," Her voice was calm regardless of how she truly felt. "Logically, the one with the least attachment should have the responsibility. Less of a traumatic experience."

Alan gave her a nod of understanding. He had tried to imagine what he would do when the time came, but would always have to stop. His mind wouldn't let him think about it. All he knew was he needed to be the one. He needed to make sure whatever pain his brother was in ended as quickly as possible. "Just- stay close… just in case."

The professor nodded, opening her mouth to speak, but stopped, her brow creasing with concern. He was about to ask what was wrong, when he noticed it too. Gordon's room was quiet.

A burst of adrenaline and dread surged through him and he grabbed the sword, standing with Moffat. Their eyes fell on the door that linked the two rooms, Alan stepping forward. The scientist came up just behind him. For a moment, they stood frozen, listening for movement, anything that could tell them what was happening inside.

He needed to do something. "Gordon?" The call hitched with the emotions coursing through him. No answer. _Please, let it be fast._ He reached out a trembling hand to grasp the door handle, listening to the creak of metal as it turned.

An explosion of force and noise assaulted him as he found himself hurtling back on the floor of the larger room. The bang of the door hitting the wall echoed around them. Shock and pain mixed as he pushed himself up, looking for their assailant.

 _Gordon…_ His features were distorted by the green decay covering his face, matted hair falling in patches of dull blond. Pale eyes darted between the two prone figures hungrily, finally falling on Moffat as she tried to regain her footing. His brother lunged, clawing at the air as she moved, growling in frustration.

Instinct and the urge to protect took over as Alan pushed himself off the floor, sword in hand. He watched as Gordon's hand finally found purchase around Moffat's ankle, pulling her back to the floor with a started cry. The sword raised as his brother grabbed hold of her blouse.

The sharp impact sounded, followed by the muffled _thud_ of his brother's head colliding with the dirt floor. For a beat, no one moved.

And then everything broke.

The sword fell from his hands as he collapsed, his breaths choking past a throat tight with grief. Moffat was moving, the body gone, vanished into the ether. She crawled to his side as he buried his face into shaking hands, enveloping him into a protective hug.

OoOoOoO

John wanted the throw up, but more than that, he wanted to tear the joyous grin clean off the Hood's smug face. Beside him, Brains' was shaking, eyes glued to the containment unit holding Moffat. He'd woken just in time to see them locking Gordon inside the small room. John had given him a short explanation through gritted teeth.

"Never, in my entire life, would I have expected to see a Tracy _kill_ one of his own!" The pure contentment was dripping from his mouth, eyes still glued to the screens as they watched Alan quake with violent sobs. "Simply brilliant!"

He snapped, rage blurring his senses as he pulled his foot up, pushing off the metal floor and launching towards the demon gleefully watching his brother's pain. A sudden jolt surged up his arms and he came crashing back to the hard surface. Flashes of white filled his vision, electricity running through him. John was vaguely aware of the cry emitting from the engineer just before the pain stopped.

"Let that be a warning." The Hood's voice was dark above him.

Hands gripped his arms, pulling him off his stomach and tossing him back to his previous spot. Brains was bent over him, looking more anxious then he had ever seen him.

"I'm okay." John grunted, pushing against the floor to prop himself up against the wall. The fight was gone, replaced with a deep ache for his brothers and friends. They were helpless victims. He could only hope the rest of his family would figure out something was wrong before it was too late.

His attention was drawn back to the monitors as the shelter's door swung open and in walked Gordon, very much alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Weee! Glad to hear yall are liking this fic so far! Thanks again to MadameWinter and TigreMalbarista for being my Beta's!

oOoOOOoOo

Gordon awoke with a gasp, staring into the darkness around the grassy field. His heart hammered with the residual sensations, the images of the professor still burned into his mind as the body that was his desperately clawed at her. He'd tried so hard to fight it, to pull back control of his hands. But then… His memory was limited to a flash of pain, followed by darkness… and this field.

Gordon let his eyes roam over the landscape until they fell on the small building, light streaming from the windows. One thought broke past the haze of waking.

 _Alan…_

He found him huddled in the floor, Moffat trying her best to comfort him. Wide eyed, but her face filled with relief, she moved away and let him embrace his brother's shivering form.

"Al- Alan, I'm right here." He felt, as much as heard the shuddering gasp as Alan sat straight up, tears still streaming from bright, blue eyes. "I'm okay."

Arms shot out and wrapped around him, forcing him to fall back. He sat, clinging to the distraught brother that had just been forced to kill him. There was only one thing his mind would let him say. "Thanks, Alan."

An incredulous sniffle cut through the moment as Alan pulled back, confused anger sending a tinge of crimson over his ears. "Thanks? Gordon, I _killed_ you!"

"I would have killed professor Moffat." He gave the woman an apologetic look. "And you too if you hadn't stopped me. I could see everything, Alan." He let that sink in for a moment. "Everything I did, I had no control over any of it. You did exactly what needed to be done and saved all of us."

His little brother let his eyes drift to his hands, sniffling again as the emotions began to ebb. Gordon gently reached forward and wiped away a tear as it fell. "Hey, at least we know death in the game isn't permanent."

Alan nodded, looking to be on the verge of tears again. "You were in so much pain though."

The memories of what had happened only ten minutes ago flashed back to him, sending cold tendrils through his chest. "New rule then, until we get out of here…" He opened his mouth to continue, but a sudden shift as the room disintegrated cut him off.

Moffat was by their sides, the brothers placing protective hands in hers as the world began to shift and change. The ground below them dipped, walls of mud springing up to form a trench around them. Overhead, the sky was grey with storm clouds and filled with a vaguely familiar buzz. Hands flew to their ears as the silence of the previous world was enveloped in the cacophony of gun fire and explosives.

Wide eyed, Gordon looked up at his brother and took in the mud-splattered fatigues of a British soldier. And the gun strapped to his back. _No._ "Down! Stay down!" _No no no!_ His eyes darted around the space, searching for anywhere they could hide. He ducked as a bullet lodged into the dirt at the top of the ridge, sending a ring of desperation through his gut.

"There!" Moffat's voice, sharp with panic, pulled him back to see her point to a small tunnel off to their left. He gave a quick nod, pushing himself up, dragging Alan to a low run. The professor led the way, covering her head with her hands as dirt rained down with another shot.

They were a few feet from the entrance when the metallic _thud_ sounded right in front of them, the grenade bouncing once before it rolled. Time stopped as the group stared at it in disbelief, unable to force their legs to retreat. When time sped up again, all Gordon could see was the grey sky, dirt and blood raining down around him. That wasn't what he was really seeing though. The image of Moffat, frozen on the spot as the explosion tore into her played back over and over again. He couldn't stop seeing her in pieces.

When the shock finally calmed to the point he could roll himself onto his side, he began the frantic search for his brother. The pain in his leg forced him to remain on the ground, but there was no mistaking the shivering form a few feet away. The aquanaut pulled himself along the ground, past a severed, feminine arm that was already fading away. His hand gripped his brother's leg as he finally reached him. There was the slight sound of gurgling breaths coming from the younger man, and as Gordon pulled himself up with shaky arms, he saw why.

Alan's face was pale, eyes bright blue and wide with pain and terror. The blood splattered across his right cheek a stark contrast. His throat lay exposed, a jagged gash bleeding freely onto the ground beneath him.

"Alan-" He couldn't continue as his throat knotted, his brother's pained gaze pleading with him to fix this. He knew there was only one way he could do that and immediately he hated how the tables had turned. But he would do it. He had to. His brother was slowly bleeding out, choking on his own blood.

A shaky hand found the sidearm plastered to his hip, pulling it free. He didn't dare let his brother see him move it up to the side of his head. It needed to be fast. His focus moved to a rock that lay a few feet away, desperate to be anywhere but here as he pulled the trigger.

Gordon collapsed, his chest tight as he let out an angered scream into the mud. Vaguely, he was aware of feet jogging towards him and his heart jumped, not wanting his brother and Moffat to see him like this. He quickly turned towards the sound, vision filling with the earth-encrusted boots of a soldier. A German soldier.

He didn't hear the shot, or feel it tear through his skull, but the darkness was welcoming as it pulled him away from the noise and pain.

OoOoOoO

The Hood brought his hand up to his mouth, unable to hold back the grin as he watched the scene play out. This was more like it! Pain, torment, despair. All of it beautifully more than he had expected. Although they had found a way around the torcherous pain, it would involve a great deal of sacrifice. He could deal with that.

A commotion behind him pulled his attention back to his captives. Two of his goons were holding back the engineer who was struggling with the effects of the grenade. Obviously, seeing his girlfriend blown to pieces was enough to throw some kindling into his inner rage. Time to use that to his advantage.

"You know, Mr. Hackenbacker." He kept his tone cool and inviting. "This could all stop for the professor." He paused to ensure he had the engineer's full attention. "I will release her, if you swear loyalty to me and join my organization."

The torment that crossed the bespectacled man's face was enough to satisfy his desires for vengeance against the Tracy's. The offer was real, however. He would release the woman, who could also prove useful in his endeavors, and simply place the remaining Tracy into the system to join his brothers. As he shifted his gaze to the red head, he found himself torn. The man was a ghost, tears trickling down his distraught face. No. He could watch a little while longer. At least, until they reach their destination.

"No…" The reply was barely above a whisper.

The Hood regarded the scientist with a raised brow. "Excuse me?"

"I s-said." Brown eyes burned up at him, wet with unshed tears. "No."

"No?" The edge of his lip turned up. "You do realize anything that happens to her will be on your head?"

The pain rippled through his hunched form as his eyes fell. "I u-understand… but sh-she would not want me helping a m-monster like you." Venom dripped from his words as brown eyes lifted, unwavering and clear, searing into him as the engineer grinned. "I trust her. They will b-beat this and there will be n-no place you can hide."

OoOoOoO

The world exploded back around her and she had to blink as smoke from a smoldering vehicle bombarded her senses. The area was much different from the trenches, buildings in different states of disrepair lining a debris covered street.

Moffat turned at the sharp intake of breath behind her and quickly caught the young blond in an embrace as their eyes met. An instant later, Gordon was pulling them off the street and into one of the buildings.

Weapons drawn, they made their way to a set of stairs that lead up into small, disheveled living space. There were only two ways in and out, helping to limit their chances of being shot. They settled behind a sofa, keeping their backs against the wall, guns aimed to take out anyone who entered.

For a long time, the only sounds were their shuddering breaths. She was the first to break the tension.

"You two alright?" She could faintly remember the burst of pain that hit when the grenade exploded, but the darkness had come an instant later. She could only imagine what they had experienced.

Neither of them spoke, signalling that the honest answer was no. "We will be once we get out of here." Gordon whispered, keeping his eyes forward.

All conversation stopped as the sound of boots hit the base of the stairs. The first shot rang out from Alan's rifle as the helmet broke the threshold. The second and third shot from herself and Gordon finished the figure off before he tumbled back down.

"I've always hated war games," the younger Tracy grit out between weary breaths.

The professor found herself agreeing. As much as she enjoyed a fantasy first person shooter, there was always a slight uneasiness she felt from games like this. Maybe it was the fact that they were based on actual historical events. The idea that people potentially died the same way they did was enough to make her sick.

Gordon shifted beside her. "I've played enough to know we can camp here, but we'll run out of ammo soon." She was grateful at least one of them was familiar. It meant they had a greater chance for survival.

More footsteps, this time coming from different directions. Gordon signalled them to cover the stairs, while he took the door on the opposite wall. This time, shots rang out from both sides. Bullets sent plaster and brick raining down across the space and into her eyes. She dared not blink until the last body fell.

"Reload!" The older Tracy stayed up as she and Alan ducked down, grabbing a pack of bullets from their packs. The ammo seemed to dissolve into the gun. More shots echoed through the room and they quickly re-joined to allow Gordon to reload his rifle. Another figure stepped up from the stairs, vaguely different in its attempts to aim around the room. Alan took it down with a quick shot to the head.

Gordon was back, rifle aimed back at the doorway. It seemed the onslaught had stopped for the moment, the _thumps_ of boots no longer prevalent. His voice shook slightly as he whispered. "How much ammo do you guys have?"

"One more clip." Moffat knew where his train of thought was leading.

"Same here." Alan glanced quickly to them, obviously concerned.

"Alright." She watched Gordon make his way to the end of the couch. "Cover me. I'm going to see if they dropped anything." Her heart jumped into her throat as he moved out into the open, her gun aimed at the stairwell. For a second, she let herself be distracted by how much her life had changed since meeting Hirum and the Tracys. The Hood had been involved in some of it, and she was starting to think he had a hand in their current situation as well. Her thoughts turned to the engineer, suddenly hoping he was alright.

Something shifted next to Gordon as he worked his way forward, sending a jolt of panic through the small group. His sidearm swept towards the movement only to stop as the rat scurried out from under its hiding place. The collective sigh sent a nervous smile on the aquanaut's face. It was a ridiculous moment in the middle of a nightmare, and she almost found herself laughing.

But then, shots pierced the moment, slamming into the ceiling and walls, sending the older blond ducking for cover in an odd scramble.

A gunshot, louder then the sound of the rifles, cut through the air… followed by a deep quiet.

OoOoOoO

"Gordon!" Alan was up and over the sofa, catching his brother's arm and dragging him back towards cover. He didn't miss the pained look on the older blond's face. They leapt back behind cover, the older collapsing with the shock of the attack, the younger grabbing his weapon and taking aim once more. "Please tell me you're okay!"

A reassuring hand gave his arm a squeeze, the aquanaut pushing himself back up to look over the couch. Alan didn't miss the blood covered hand holding his side. "I'm alright- bullet grazed me… Just burns like hell."

The group continued their watch of the entry points, Alan occasionally daring to glance at his brother who seemed to be regaining his strength.

"Where are they?" Moffat whispered, voicing the group's concern. The soldier should have already tried coming after them by now. Boots on the stairs gave them their answer.

"Rocket!" The distinctly female voice floated up past the banisters. "I swear, you kill me again I'll infect your entire system!"

Alan's eyes shot wide, unable to find his voice from the shock of realization. He watched as the helmet came into view, followed by the rest of the British uniform. The soldiers gun was aimed towards the floor as it approached.

"Bunny?" His voice was a squeak. He felt his brother nudge an elbow into his arm, silently requesting an explanation. "How are you-"

The figure continued to stand with an unnatural posture, the face void of emotion. The voice seemed to emit from around its head. "You were gone too long, so I decided to hack your tablet." She spoke as though it was no big deal. "For some reason, it was linked to this game. This system is ridiculously complex! Where are you?"

Alan had never been more grateful for an open network. "Bunny, listen! We're stuck in this experimental VR unit at the conference. There's something wrong with it and no one's letting us out."

"What do you mean 'wrong'?" Her voice seemed slightly distracted.

Moffat spoke, still unwilling to lower the rifle from her view of the stairs. "It appears the neural connection the company uses is causing realistic pain reactions when we take damage. If you're in the system, are you able to disable it?"

There was silence, Alan assuming his friend was looking into the request. A hushed "Whoa" sounded through the figure. "This is- I don't think I can, not safely at least. I'd run the risk of frying you."

A grunt from Gordon as he shifted brought emphasis to their predicament. "Lets not do that. What about giving us some advantages? Affect the game."

"That-" Another silence was followed by a deluge of ammo and health packs, "-is very possible."

Alan grabbed one of the bandages and held it to his brother's side, watching it dissolve the wound. A relieved thanks came from the aquanaut as he took up position once more.

"Uh oh." The playfulness in her voice was gone. "Someone's aware I'm here. I'll back out and see what I can do from my end."

"Bunny, wait!" Alan felt the anxiety build with the limited time. "Can you get a message to the local authorities, let them know where we are?"

"Rocket... You're moving." Before any of them could respond, the soldier dropped, seemingly a dead body in the middle of their hideout.

"What does she mean, we're moving?" Gordon hissed, letting the confusion out way the fear Alan knew he was feeling. They were all scared. Silence surrounded them once again, back to watching for potential danger.

"She had access to my tablet." Alan figured filling in some blanks could help. "Which means she can track my location. If she sees it moving, we must not be at the conference any more."

"Which means this is more than a glitch." Moffat's words only confirmed their suspicions. This entire thing had been a trap, which also meant whoever had done this, had John and Brains, otherwise their older brother would have already destroyed this thing.

Time for dwelling on that new revelation ended with the voice that echoed around them. A curse slipped past his lips with recognition.

"Hello, boys. Professor."


	4. Chapter 4

Hope yall are enjoying this story! Can't thank my Betas enough! I tend to write the chapters after the kids go to bed, so I'll occasionally fall asleep XD Makes for some very interesting sentences that may or may not get caught by me!

oOoOOOOoOo

"Hello, boys. Professor." John could hear the restraint in the Hood's snide tone as he spoke into the comm. "I don't know how you were able to gain contact with your little friend, but it ends now." The growl left no room for dispute as the threat floated around the connection. "I have your brother and I will not hesitate to inflict an unimaginable amount of pain on him if you continue to resist my program. You will play. You will die. Over and over, until I see fit to make it permanent. I assure you- refuse, and anything I do to your brother will be just that."

Rage mixed with disgust flared at the Hood's words. His brothers had been through enough already and now this monster was using him as a pawn for torture. For the hundredth time since he woke up to this nightmare, he pulled at the restraints, trying to work any bit of leverage he could to break loose. His only other hope was for Alan's friend to get in contact with the right people.

The Hood took a few steps away from the screens, watching the trio as they remained behind the couch. John smiled. _Good. Stay safe. Don't listen-_

A hand gripped red hair, pulling the astronaut up on bent knees. When had the Hood gotten so close?

"It seems a demonstration is in order." He bent down, ensuring the group would hear what was about to happen. "Do put on a good show."

John only had a split second to brace himself as the electricity burned through his arms, but it was enough. The pained grunt was low, the astronaut trying to gain control over his voice. He wouldn't contribute to their pain. It wasn't until the violent spasms stopped, only to start again with greater intensity did a gasped cry leave his throat.

"Stop!" Gordon's voice shook through the speakers.

 _No!_ He couldn't let this happen. He was supposed to protect them!

Gritting his teeth against the pain, John let out a growl, focusing on the rage and letting it burn through the electricity. Legs that had felt so distant before, shot up, giving him the momentum he needed to collide with the Hood. The shocks stopped almost immediately as he found himself lying atop the startled villain. He couldn't help the grin of victory. "Stay safe! Don't worry about us!" The plea was harsh against his strained muscles. He hoped it was enough to keep them from enduring any more abuse.

Hands dragged him up again, this time roughly throwing him back by his friend. John heard the snap before he felt it, his left arm bursting with bright flames of pain. There was no bracing as he let out an agonizing cry.

Behind the haze of pain and shock, he barely heard the Hood's angered words to his brothers. "Do as I say, or I can't guarantee your brother will live through this!"

John let his gaze drift up to the screens, trying to focus through the pain. His brothers and Moffat were still behind the couch, but they seemed to be grabbing what they could from the pile of supplies. His heart stopped as he watched them move out, ready to play the Hood's game.

 _No…_ The tears were back, threatening to spill over as the ache in his heart surpassed that of his arm.

OoOoOoO

Alan held the weapon tight to his chest as the group made there way down the stairs. His breaths were coming in short bursts, the scream still echoing in his mind. He was trying hard not to imagine what the Hood had been doing to his brother, but every time his eyes closed, all he could think about was the blood on Gordon. John's wouldn't be as easily fixed.

The ground was instantly closer as they reached the base of the steps and Alan realized he was hunched over, arms shaking as they supported him. His rifle lay just in front of him, but it could have been miles away with how sluggish he felt. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, Gordon appearing in his view.

"Alan, breathe!" The aquanaut's voice was muffled under the sirens screaming in his ears. And he did, not wanting to think anymore. He didn't want to have to make decisions that would lead to pain and death. "Come on, Squirt. You gotta stay with me."

"But John-" His mind was screaming again, telling him there was nothing he could do. He felt the tear trail down his cheek, hiding his face from his brother.

There was an edge of authority in Gordon's voice, his hand squeezing his younger brother's shoulder. "The best way to help John is to keep moving. We play the Hood's game. But we have to keep our heads, otherwise the Hood will get exactly what he wants."

 _We could die._ Alan gave meaning to Gordon's words. Taking a shuddering breath and blowing it out, he allowed his brother to pull him up, his weapon once again in his hands. The shakiness was still there, but he had latched onto that one thought. They couldn't help John if they didn't focus. And they couldn't protect each other if they let the stress of the game take hold.

Alan gave his brother a nod of reassurance. He would be okay, because he had to be. He gave the professor a quick glance, noting the paleness emphasized by her dark hair. Although still standing, she trembled slightly, mouth moving ever so slightly as though she was talking to herself. As Gordon moved back to the front, she quickly took her place between them. Whatever mantra she was using, it seemed to be working.

The astronaut watched his brother push his way towards their exit, keeping his body close to the wall. The others followed suit, weapons ready in case an enemy charged through. They stopped at the doorway, Gordon peering around the frame. He lifted a hand to tell them to wait, positioning his gun to take aim at something beyond Alan's view. There was a succession of three shots, followed by the startled, death cries of the AI soldiers going down.

"Here's the plan." Gordon's voice was hushed over his shoulder. "I think we're in a last man standing match. No respawn until the games over. It's most likely why we haven't been rushed by more soldiers."

"So we take out the rest and the game ends?" Alan felt a sliver of hope, realizing they could clear this safely as long as they were careful. The older blond gave a nod, eyes still scanning the landscape.

"Those shots should bring the others this way. Keep your eyes open." He shouldered the rifle, pulling out his side arm. "I'm going to need you two to cover me."

"What? Why?" Alan felt his heart race. The last time they did that hadn't ended well.

"We need a better vantage point." He pointed to the building across the street. "The balconies should give us a view of most of the area. We can take out anyone left from there. I'll go first and provide cover for you two to come over."

"Why do you have to go first?" He wouldn't apologize for the whine in his voice.

Gordon turned back to look at him, the corner of his mouth up in a grin. "Because I'm your big brother and it's my job." He reached out and ruffled the younger blond's hair. "Alright, you ready?"

He wanted to say no, but simply nodded, moving up next to the professor. With one more glance to his brother, Gordon ran. Moffat took one side of the street, Alan the other, firing as hidden figures began jumping out. Seconds later, they heard the call to run, Alan doing his best to shield the scientist as they ran.

Bullets rang out from all around, most of them coming from the direction they were running. Only a few feet away, he heard the panicked shout, then a single shot. The sharp explosion that followed sent a pressure across his back, pushing him and the professor forward and into the space Gordon had positioned himself.

Before he could crash to the floor, Gordon was helping to steady them. Another set of stairs came into view and he pushed them towards it.

"What was that?" Alan asked, taking the steps two at a time.

"Shot a grenade!" There was more than a hint of giddiness in his brother's voice and for a second the fear he was feeling earlier diminished. Under better circumstances, this would be somewhat fun. Since this was a fight for their lives, the concern was back an instant later.

Alan reached the top of the stairs, pivoting to head towards the next set and nearly fell back with a startled shout.

The motionless figure stood in the hallway, gun aimed towards the floor. "Whoa, sorry."

"Gah! Bunny! A little more warning!" He hadn't meant for the hiss of anger, his nerves so on edge.

There was no emotion on the soldier's face. "No time, supplies are on the balcony. Working on encrypting some back doors."

Alan found himself wanting to ask if she had contacted the authorities, but the fact that the Hood could be listening made him stop. Talking to her right now could be putting John in danger.

"Listen, Bunny." He hoped the emphasis he placed in his voice would be understood. "You can't _be here_. We can't _see or hear_ fromyou anymore. Got it?"

There was a pause and he could almost hear the smirk in her voice. "Got it." With that, the figure dropped. He could only hope she knew they would need her assistance to get through this until help arrived. Or until the Hood was finished.

Gordon moved past him to the first balcony, staring briefly with a shocked smile before bending down to lift what he had found. "Professor, I've got something for you."

The woman moved forward, Alan taking up her spot to watch the stairs. The scientist's joy peaked his curiosity enough to glance over his shoulder. "Crude in design, but effective! I'll cover the stairs."

Alan grinned despite the danger. The scientist was now carrying a large tank on her back, a tube extending from it to connect to what looked like a harpoon gun. The flame at the end of it gave away its purpose. They quickly switched places, Moffat already laying down a blaze of liquid fire over the stairs as a soldier came into view. The screams were horrible, but the knowledge that the person wasn't real helped.

As he ducked down and stepped out onto the balcony to join his brother, a crate of grenades was pushed towards him. "Start tossing. I'll take out anyone who doesn't go down."

He nodded, already pulling the pin and throwing it over the railing. Another was out just as the first exploded. The rifle blasts next to him brought back the smile. He knew his brother had W.A.S.P. training, but he'd never seen it before. Rescues never called for fire fights. Seeing his usually happy-go-lucky brother so focused with the determination to keep them safe was something he would treasure from this experience.

Another blast and fewer shots to follow told him the enemy numbers were dwindling. He threw the last grenade from the crate, watching it arc through the air… and stop, suspended above the ground. _What?_

Their confusion was answered as the world around them collapsed. He lost sight of his brother, calling after him once the darkness filled his vision.

OoOoOoO

Brains had never been so proud of the woman who had possession of his heart. He watched her sweep the flamethrower over the staircase once more, the trembling gone, replaced by a solid confidence that seemed to keep her going.

A growl from the bald villain sent an alert through his chest. He watched as the Hood tapped at the controls angrily, seemingly frustrated with the outcome of this game. After a moment, the three monitors went blank.

"W-what did you do?" The anxiety crept into his voice, noticing John shift next to him. Brains had wanted to focus on the astronaut's injuries, but between the restraints and the constant danger Moffy was in, he found he couldn't keep his eyes off the screens. Their views would occasionally fall on eachother, but with the presence of enemies, the screens had been focused on entry points and movement farther from their building's position. Now he was watching the Hood intently, positioned between the villain and his fallen friend.

"Changing the game." A smirk formed as he continues his work. "In my favor, of course."

The panic was rising now. What could be worse than what they'd already been through? With the screens void of any information, the engineer turned his attention the John, still laying on his stomach, face strained and pale. The goons had backed off, considering the threat neutralized.

"John?" Aquamarine eyes blinked open in response. "We n-need to do something?"

His eyes closed again, his whisper harsh with pain. "Like what?"

Now, he kept his voice a ghost of a whisper, getting as close as he could to the astronaut's ear. "Mini-Max. In my pocket." That had the eyes open again, the red head latching onto the same idea. The only problem was getting the robot out and activated. It would have been difficult enough even without John's broken arm.

Their eyes moved back to the screens as images began to appear again. Brains let his gaze focus on the one above Moffat. They may not have a plan yet, but he felt the determination beginning to rise, replacing the anxiety. He would save her if it was the last thing he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Many apologies for this chapter! Thanks again to my betas, MadameWintrr and TigreMalabarista! They really helped make this chapter even more painful!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gordon's vision was now filled with the translucent blue shimmer of a forcefield. His hands reached out, connecting with the seamless walls of the tube he was trapped in, noting that he was back in his usual Hawaiian shirt and jeans. Beyond the glow, he could see an ornate stage, surrounded by pillars with flames adorning the top. The walls surrounding it were ancient and decorated with faded paintings and vines, their tendrils reaching the tan stone floor. It reminded him of the Laughing King's temple, just more illuminated.

The tube he was trapped in was small enough to reach out and touch both sides. He turned to his left, searching for his brother and found Moffat stuck in a similar force field. She looked worried. Her eyes found his and he tried to appear reassuring. Moving to look right, he found Alan banging on the field, obviously frustrated with the confinement.

"You alright?" He shouted, wondering if they could at least talk to each other. The answer to that was no. Alan gave him a confused brow, shaking his head as he pointed to his ear.

 _Okay, not a problem._ He raised his hands, moving them in a designed pattern to ask his earlier question. The younger blond nodded, signing back 'you?' to which he nodded.

Gordon turned back to the professor, signing to her a simple 'You okay?' in hopes she could understand. A soft smile and nod. He let out a relieved breath before asking his next question. 'Any idea what this game is?'

'Fighting.' Moffat answered. 'Three rounds.'

They both gave her a surprised look until she explain 'Easy and fun once you understand the combinations needed for each moveset.' They could only hope this version was as simple as she made it sound.

A chime echoed against the walls announcing the commencement of the game. At the center of the stage, a humanoid figure began to take shape. Tall and lean, the man wore crimson robes, arms across his chest. His white hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, matching beard neatly kept. Gordon would call him the stereotypical Kung Fu master, but as the man's glowing red eyes lifted, it was apparent he was evil.

The first force field dropped with his heart. Alan gave him a momentary glance after stepping forward and off the circle that had kept him trapped. Gordon frantically signed 'Stay safe.' He silently watched his little brother step up on the stage, taking his place across from his opponent.

OoOoOoO

He wasn't going to lie to himself, he was terrified. Alan was alone and about to fight a character who looked like he could break him with one arm behind his back. Not to mention he was very unfamiliar with this game type. Button mashing was his usual go-to.

He lifted his arms, finding a set of weapon options. _Better…_ And at the end of the selection, a pair of power gloves, happily titled Bunny's Bashers. Hoping for the best, he made the selection, the gloves appearing over his hands. Now, he just needed to learn how to use them.

The chime rang out again, loud and piercing. _Looks like some learning on the fly then!_

The looming figure in red burst forward, pushing off the stage floor with ease. Alan followed suit, darting to the right to avoid the first attack. He instantly noticed the change in gravity, feeling the slight weightlessness. Physics were different here, allowing him to leap a good six feet over without much effort. His years of playing in zero G were about to come in handy.

Finding his footing once more, he took off, wanting to keep enough space between himself and his opponent. The older man lunged at him again, an ominous black glow pulsing from his poised hands. The strike missed, slamming into the stone just behind his left ankle, shattered rock kicking up against his calf. Alan took that moment to pivot and slammed the right glove straight into the man's face. Upon contact, a surge of energy sent flashes of green sparks across the stage, the larger form's body flying across it to smash into a pillar.

"Yes!" He jumped, ecstatic with the effects. He owed his friend and would make sure he paid it forward when they got out of here.

The celebration was short lived as the master jumped up. Using the pillar, he shot forward, a shimmer of magic surrounding him until three images appeared. The fear was back as Alan tried to dodge, unsure of which one to escape from. It didn't seem to matter however, as one figure caught hold of his shoulder, pulling him to the ground, the other two raining down with fists he couldn't block. The ground beneath him shattered with the impact, the crunch of ribs snapping missed under the roar in his ears. A red bar appeared above him, the color shrinking halfway to indicate the amount of damage he had taken.

His senses collided back an instant later, the need to move pulling him away and sending him scrambling on hands and knees. The old man returned, sending his foot crashing into Alan's previous location with a power he realized would have ended the fight. The astronaut gritted his teeth against the pain in his chest, taking the moment to run forward, toward the stunned figure. His fist shot out, aimed at the wrinkled face, electricity crackling around it… and missed.

He was face to face, frozen in slow motion as his body began to shoot past the figure. He couldn't breath. Couldn't react as the clawed hand shot forward towards his throat. It caught him, halting his momentum and lifting him off the ground. The crushing grip sent a panic through his muscles, gloved fingers reaching up to fight back against the pressure. He didn't get a chance as the robed form leapt into the air, pulling Alan with him. Relief was short lived as the fingers released, allowing the old man freedom to send an energy blast through both hands. The streaks of dark energy hit him full in the chest, burning through his core as he was sent hurtling into a pillar. Shards of stone broke free, the structure cracking.

Alan fell to the ground, his body screaming from the pain as it shivered with energy. His eyes began to fall, finding the force fields that held his brother and the professor. Gordon was screaming, pounding against the translucent wall. He'd failed to do the one thing he had asked and now the torment of watching his little brother fall was etched across his face. Almost mercifully, the images quickly blurred as the darkness crowded his vision and his senses dulled, his beaten form finally collapsing motionless on the ground.

OoOoOoO

"Too close! You're too close!" She knew her words were pointless, blocked by the barrier, but she couldn't stop them from spilling out as she watched the young man shift past the crimson figure. The knot in her stomach twisted as the next attach hit, sending Alan careening into the pillar. The KO was evident as his body collapsed and disappeared, forming again in the force field area he had been trapped in before. He remained motionless, slumped against the base, the light around him dim.

Moffat had little time to dwell on his condition as her own field dropped, freeing her to be the next combatant. She glanced to Gordon, his eyes still glued to his little brother. Part of her was screaming to stay close to the Tracys, but logic said there was no point. She needed to spend what little time she had finding the weapon needed to achieve victory.

The stage had reset once Alan was back in his cell, the stonework free of destruction. Quickly, she stepped up onto the platform, lifting her arm to make a weapon selection. Her plan was fairly simple, but it required a long range weapon that would be light enough to dodge with. Swords and staffs were a no go. Scrolling through, she came across exactly what she was looking for and selected it. Her screen dissolved, replaced by the sleek metal of a futuristic laser gun.

The chime sounded once more and Moffat looked up to see the alien in front of her. It's head was bald, skin blue and glistening as torchlight bounced off of it. It wore a tight fitting suit, complete with bulky black armor. In its hands lay a sword, glowing with energy. _Good._

Her plan was simple enough. In any other situation, she'd be called a cheater, even though it technically wasn't cheating. Stay as far away as possible and take shots. Repeat until the opponent goes down. The only problem, she needed to bring this thing down fast before whoever was watching realized her strategy. This meant understanding how to pull off combos and special moves. Without thinking, she pulled up her other arm, glancing at it and to her surprise, noticed a short list of weapon instructions. _Yes!_

A loud chime and she was moving. Three, short blasts missed, but that was okay. The alien stopped to avoid another blast, giving her the opening she wanted. She held the trigger down, while simultaneously jumping back. The charged shot struck the creature full in the chest, sending a pained cry around the stage as its skin crackled under the armor. As the red energy dissipated, she paused, waiting to see its next move.

A roar of anger echoed off the walls and the alien was charging, blade raised above its head. She smiled. Although the figure stood a few feet taller than the professor, she knew there was plenty of room for the next attack. The gun aimed towards the floor, she jumped, firing off another charge that launched her over the startled creature. The beam continued, striking the blue flesh, causing it to sizzle with the heat.

The low gravity cushioned her landing and she leapt back, distancing herself once more. _One more time!_ She knew it didn't have time to dodge even as the charged beam left her weapon. The anguished cry filled her ears and she watched it fall to the ground.

Moffat finally let herself breathe, the alien form disappearing back into the void. She'd won.

OoOoOoO

The cry of joy that came from the engineer sent a slight smile across John's face. After witnessing his baby brother's defeat, he'd resigned himself to sitting up. He'd finally done just that, albeit very painfully, but it was something he could do for his family. Now, he was positioned to lean his back against Brains' shoulder, hands just above the pocket that held max. All they needed now was a distraction, because this was going to hurt and he wasn't sure he could stay quiet.

Watching the screen, Moffat was transported back to her space, the light still glowing. A sudden realization sent the bile into his throat. Gordon's turn.

His brother stepped forward, regarding the professor as she signed. It was too difficult to see what they were saying. He could only hope it was something that would guarantee another win. Even if the damage wasn't permanent, watching his brothers go through so much was taking its toll.

John whispered a quick prayer, willing his brother to make it through his fight unharmed as he stepped onto the platform.

OoOoOoO

Gordon could remember the first time he'd stepped into a building about to collapse. His heart had hammered just as hard as it was right now. The only difference being there was no one to focus on saving except himself. Moffat's words came back to him. 'Stay back. Long distance weapon. Check skills on right arm.'

At least he had the advantage that Alan hadn't. The image of his brother slamming into the ground was still looping through his mind. As the vision ended once more, he felt a burning rage ignite in his chest. He may not be rescuing anyone right now, but the idea of claiming some kind of vengeance suddenly spurred him on.

Gordon lifted his left arm, scrolling through his options. His brow creased as he realised there were no long range weapons. The professor's was even missing. Cursing under his breath, he scanned again, looking for anything long enough.

 _Okay… yes._ The selection was made quickly, a long, golden trident forming in his hand. He smiled, checking the movesets and was pleased to see an attack that would fit Moffat's plan. At the chime, Gordon took a fighting stance, ready to run. The figure that materialized had his eyes wide.

The body was humanoid in nature, but ended with the arms and legs of a hairless cat, it's skin grey and cracked. Large fangs protruded from the animal's mouth, slitted eyes glowing gold. A screech so inhuman it sent a shiver through him as the monster opened large, batlike wings. He'd only seen something like it in one of Virgil's art books. He'd disliked it then and he truly hated it now.

The signal chimed and the gargoyle was off, shooting across the stage with a single wing flap. Gordon dodged, rolling back to his feet to run. He need to see this thing in action before he could attempt to bring it down.

Amber eyes were focused on the creature as it slowly pivoted. _Slow, bulky… dodge and attack._ Gordon stopped on the far side of the stage, turning to confront the monster. Impossible stone wings sent a grating sound through the room and he braced himself for the quick action needed. Only to feel an immense burst of air crash into him, pushing him off his feet and into one of the pillars. There was no time to dodge as claws wrapped around his arms. His stomach flipped with the sudden upward force as he was pulled away from the pillar. The world tilted, his view occasionally obscured by the grey wings. Then he found the floor.

Pain shot through every inch of him as he was body slammed into the stone. For a second, he just lay there, watching the winged creature begin preparing for its next attack. _Get up!_ His mind was screaming, but his body wasn't listening. Part of him was urging him to stay down, let it end quickly. The image of Alan flashed across his mind for the briefest of moments, but it was enough. Painfully, he made it to his feet and jumped to the side, narrowly missing the clawed feet as they crashed into the floor.

 _Go!_ A second leap back and he swung the trident out, watching as a net materialized. It wrapped over the large wings, pinning the gargoyle to the stone platform. He pushed off, muscles screaming with exertion. Both hands grasped the trident, Gordon pulling it back, eyes still searing into the monster. One hard thrust and a surge of water slammed into the creature, breaking off chunks of stony flesh.

The aquanaut jumped back once the attack had finished, the net dissolving. The gargoyle was back up an instant later, looking slightly damaged. Its feet hit the ground, wings proving difficult to use with large pieces missing. _One more big hit…_

Gordon dodged the next attack, springing back again, ready to release another net. He wasn't sure what made him pause and look past the stone creature, but Moffat's expression caught him off guard. She was waving her arms, gesturing towards him with fear etched across her face. Her hands flew together, thumb up and sweeping around her balled fist. 'Behind'

It was an instant of shocked realization before he turned and felt the hand wrap around his throat. His cry died before it could escape as he was lifted off the ground, his eyes never leaving the crimson robed figure. He struggled against the grip, legs connecting with the man's torso. Behind him, Gordon could hear the clicks of stone on stone, felt the pointed claws gently run down his spine, stopping at the small of his back.

 _Please, no…_ He wanted to cry, fighting for breath against the hand around his neck and the fear of what was happening behind him. His struggling intensified, fingers clawing at wrinkled flesh, but as the grip grew with his movement, his legs began to slow. Gravity seemed to take hold, pulling them down towards the stone floor. Gordon felt his hand slip, desperately reaching back up to find purchase once more.

The claw returned, the gentle scrape morphing into a sharp gauge, tearing through the fabric and into skin. A guttural cry from the monster mixed with his own gasped wheeze and then the pain grew. He could feel them… the claws digging into his back… pushing through flesh and muscle... gripping around his spine. The agony spiked, sending his vision through a spiral of intense flashes. The crunch of bone filled his ears... and all feeling left him. His legs were gone, replaced by a floating numbness and - memories. This couldn't be happening! It was just a game! He couldn't go back to- The hand left his throat and he fell, unable to catch himself as feet that were no longer his hit the ground. _No... not again…_

Gordon lay on his side, alone, staring at a wall he couldn't turn away from. Tears started trickling across his nose and down the edge of his cheek. His mind was clouding, images of a time he fought so hard to forget coming back to the surface with blatant clarity.

 _He was laying on the floor for some reason, quietly listening to his family a few rooms over. That's right, he'd wanted to join them. He could have called, should have, but after nearly four weeks of being home and having to rely on his family for just about everything, he yearned for some semblance of freedom. He'd decided on the walker, a better option over the wheelchair. Fingers wrapped into the sheets as his feet hit the floor, the dulled feeling running through his legs. The doctors had been encouraged by the small sensations in his lower appendages. He had even been determined do more, but there were days, bad ones, where the broken feeling would overwhelm him._

 _The walker stood a few feet away, next to the chair his father would frequently use. Gordon eyed the wheelchair for a brief moment, but his mind was set. The bedside table provided some support as he stood, wobbling slightly. One step and he took a breath, then another as he shifted the second foot forward. Eagerly, he reached out for the handle of the walker, finding it. He hadn't anticipated the sharp ache that shot up his back, forcing him down, away from his one chance to get away._

 _Eyes clenched tight against the pain, Gordon wished he could simply melt into the cold floor. For a brief moment he didn't want this anymore, for any of them. The despair gnawed at his heart, the soft laugh floating through the door the only thing keeping it back. The need for his family outweighed anything he could go through. It's what kept him alive after the accident. They had been there when he woke up and someone had stayed with him every day since._

 _So where were they now?_

 _Breathing slow, rhythmic intakes and out, the pain began to ebb, allowing him to roll onto his side. Carefully, he brought his legs closer to his chest, finally collapsing against the floor with the effort. It wasn't until he let out a shuddering breath that he realized he was crying, tears falling to the hardwood beneath him. He hated crying. Tears had only ever meant something terrible had happened in his life. Now, the droplets were falling freely, a mockery of his condition._

 _The footsteps were silent as the figure approached, strong hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him up to sit. Gordon looked up to see Virgil, concern etched over his face. The raven haired brother had always been there, eager to help with all his medical needs, but more so as an emotional support. His other brothers had their own part to play in helping him feel normal, but Virgil had a way of seeing deep down what he needed._

 _The emotions hit so hard under the steady gaze. Gordon slumped, the arms pulling him into a gentle hug, but no matter how light the touch, the pain surged again, forcing an anguished grunt past his lips. The hands pushed him back up into a lesser strained position. He didn't want to open his eyes and see the guilt and pity his brother should never have to feel._

" _Open your eyes, son."_

 _What?_

 _That voice wasn't right… His breath came out as a pained gasp, vision blurring as he peeled his lids open. The form before him blinked into clarity as a hand brushed over his eyes._

" _...Dad?" Where was Virgil? His father had taken his brother's place, soft blue eyes regarding his son. The older man looked so different, so small in loose grey clothes. "Where-"_

" _Hey, kiddo." A sad smile crossed Jeff's face as a trembling hand reached up to cup Gordon's cheek, his thumb brushing away a rogue tear. "Why the waterworks?"_

 _Gordon wasn't sure what to do, his mind screaming that something was wrong. The gentle squeeze of his father's hand on his shoulder brought him back and he immediately decided nothing else mattered right now. "Dad - my back." A hiccuped sob sent another tendril of pain through him. "I c-can't move."_

 _A flash of panic was squashed on his father's face, fear turning to the same strength Gordon had witness so many times in the face of disaster. The too-thin arms pulled him in, the blonde's head resting on his shoulder. A gentle hand ran through his hair, brushing away the despair that had crept back into his mind._

" _It's going to be alright, little fish." The soft words vibrated in his ear. "Everything will be okay. You're stronger than any of this."_

 _Gordon let his father's words float around his mind, the gates opening to release the flood he'd been trying so hard to keep at bay. His hands gripped the fabric of the older man's shirt, shaking with sobs. Warm arms wrapped around him, a hand running in circles to easy the trembling muscles._

 _A gentle sound began to drift around them, Gordon listening through his shaking breaths. Humming… from his father, the deep melody sinking into him as they sat together. The ache only seemed to grow, more than just the physical trauma in his back._

" _Miss - you… so much…"_

 _The hum faded, the embrace tightening around his form. "I miss you too, kiddo."_

 _Gradually, the world dissolved until it was just father and son, broken but never alone._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much to everyone who has been keeping up with this story! And many apologies for the ouchies x.x I'm not very nice to our boys. And love all the help I get from MadameWinter and TigreMalabarista! They are the best!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Hood watched the fight with an ever growing frustration. He hadn't anticipated the level of adaptation this group could achieve in such a short period of time. He had hoped the winged beast would have torn the Tracy boy in two by now. Instead, he was watching it thrash on the ground, trapped by the net. This wouldn't be tolerated. The glow of the controls illuminated his fingertips as he entered in the commands. This may not have been what he planned, but it would certainly change the direction of the fight. He grinned as the white haired figure reappeared on the stage just behind the aquanaut.

"No!" The red head shouted, all eyes on the professor's screen. "What did you do?!" The villain took a moment to relish in the anxiety filled cry.

"I simply changed the game." He almost laughed at the shocked expression on the blonde's face just before he turned, caught by the outstretched arm. His struggles were useless against the crushing grip. Then something fantastic happened, something the Hood could have never anticipated regardless his thorough planning.

They watched the gargoyle tear into the young man's back, blood blossoming across the orange fabric. He heard the snap, Gordon's legs falling limp, before his body was dropped to the stone platform.

He turned to regard his captives' reactions and was pleasantly surprised. The astronaut's face was pale, turned down to rest on his knees. He could see the tears falling onto the fabric to be instantly wicked away. The engineer just stared, mouth open in horror, a tear trailing down his cheek.

As far as the Hood was concerned, he'd already won against the family that caused so much aggravation for him. Anything that happened from here on out would just be icing on the cake.

OoOoOoO

Alan blinked in the dull morning light, a cloud of haze making the landscape an eerie grey. The memories from earlier surfaced painfully, but the ache was short lived, replaced by the curiosity of finding out where he was now. He looked down at the tattered clothes hanging off his frame, much like burlap in its discomfort.

Understanding hit a second later, and his mind screamed with a distorted mix of joy and terror. This was his game. His favorite game.

He knew everything there was to know about it, which gave them a good chance of making it through alive. The only issue… this was one of the most difficult games out there when it came to stat building, AI, and the unforgiving level separations. If they weren't careful, they would end up fighting something that could destroy their group in one hit.

Speaking of…

Alan turned, eager to start the planning process for the next game and stopped, eyes falling on the two figures huddled on the ground. Moffat sent him a pleading look, arms wrapped around his brother as he sobbed into her shoulder

He was by their side in an instant. "What happened?" His voice rose with concern, placing a hand on Gordon's back. Alan could feel the tremors running through his frame.

The professor tried to shift under the weight, but was still unwilling to let go of her charge. "His fight went… badly."

The memories of his own battle came back, thankful that the pain had ended quickly. He'd missed the others' completely. "What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes, letting out a steadying breath. "The Hood cheated. He sent the character you fought along with the one Gordon was fighting. It-" She hugged the aquanaut a little tighter. "I believe it broke his back…"

Nothing she could have said would come close to making him feel the pain he was experiencing right now for his brother. The memories of those four months still haunted his dreams on occasion. He couldn't imagine the terror Gordon had felt, reliving the trauma.

The desire to collect his brother into a hug was growing with intensity, but the view around him was urging the other need to stay alive. He needed to get his brother back to reality before they ran out of time.

Alan met the professor's gaze before he began pulling Gordon up, the two of them helped support his slumped frame. "Gordon? Bro, you need to listen to me, okay?" Amber eyes blinked slowly between shuddering breaths. "We're going to die if we stay here too long. Talk to me, what do you need?"

A soft whisper broke free. "I...can't move…"

That didn't make sense. If Alan went with the other games as a guide, as soon as they died, they woke up free of injury. This was a new game. Any physical impairments should be gone, which meant whatever was happening was entirely psychosomatic. If that was the case, they needed to help Gordon understand before any monsters showed up.

Hesitantly, the younger blonde place a hand on the older's bare ankle, gently squeezing, hoping the sensation would encourage his brother to move. "Gordon, I need you to remember. This is just a game. It hurts, but nothing is real." Amber eyes remained downcast, tears silently slipping to the dirt they sat on. "We have to keep playing. John's out there counting on us. You need to get up."

Gordon finally met his gaze, the mentioning of their brother seeming to stir something stronger than the Hood's torture. "...Don't know if I can…" The despair was crushing in his voice, but Alan pushed it away, determined to help.

"We'll help you, okay?" Gordon gave him a hesitant nod. They needed to take a moment anyway to prepare. Maybe a little time would help his brother. "But first we need to get ready. This game's not easy, at all."

"You can say that again." Moffat's weary response made him turn to regard the scientist. "It's been a while since I played, but from what I remember, the AI system is brutal."

"There are three of us though, so we might have a better chance. It'll depend on our class types." Alan noticed Gordon seemed to be following along. Letting go of his brother's leg - not missing the look on his brother's face at the lack of contact - Alan pulled his arm up to view the control screen. The character selection appeared, much to his relief, showing him just what they would need. "Any preference?" He asked the professor first.

She nodded. "We'll need a healer."

He smiled slightly, glad for the woman's level head in a stressful situation. "Priest it is then. I'll go with rogue. I'll have long range and sneaking abilities that should come in handy." He turned to his brother, reaching for his arm and lifting it up. "You get to be a paladin."

"What do they do?" Gordon's voice was still soft, but Alan could hear strength slowly coming back to him.

"Hit things really hard." He grinned at the raised brow. "Also, you'll get armor and the ability to block attacks, which means less damage to you." The grin fell slightly. "It also means you get to be the distraction while we attack from a distance." He really didn't like that part, but between the armor and Moffat's spells, Gordon should be fine. They would just take things as slowly as possible.

After receiving a nod from his brother, Alan activated the paladin class on Gordon's screen, stepping back as a suit of armor materialized around his form. The metallic plates crossed over his chest, shining with bright white lined in gold. A familiar blue tabard lay underneath. Arms and legs followed suit with more intricate pieces that would protect the wearer. The matching helmet was adorned with gold wings stretching back over his ears. A large broadsword and shield appeared on his back. When it was finished, the aquanaut flexed his hand, the sound of smooth metal sliding together.

Moffat was back by his side an instant later, preventing the aquanaut from falling over. She gave him a reassuring smile, which he surprisingly returned.

Alan took the distraction to activate his own skills, tapping the rogue class. Much like Gordon, a deep red tunic appeared over the beige linens, black leather pants accompanying it. His boots matched the crimson of his top. Belts lined with daggers and smoke bombs eased the tension he'd been feeling, now more equipped to deal with anything that came at them. With a flick of his wrists, he brought the hood of his tunic to cover his blond hair. He stifled the urge to exclaim how cool this was… or would be if the system wasn't set to cause pain.

Alan knelt back down, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. He turned to Moffat, accepting the weight as the scientist stood to activate her class. Her robes were a light grey-blue, metal interweaved over her hips. Dark blues mingled between the silver strips and ran down the long sleeves. Wings formed, wrapping over her shoulders. A sourceless light surrounded her as the transformation finished.

He grinned inwardly, marveling at the high level armor they all wore. He had to give it to his friend, she was fast with a hack. The armor would protect then for quite a while.

"Alright, bro." His attention was back on Gordon. "You ready to try this?"

Even under the armor, Gordon looked unsure, but it was that same expression he wore at the beginning of all their physical therapy sessions so long ago. They were just going to have to do this. Holding out his hand, the elder Tracy took it, accepting one from the professor as well. Together, they pulled him to his feet, the intake of breath more in relief than pain.

They were silent for a moment. "Talk to me, Gordo."

"I'll be… okay." He test one leg, moving it forward. "When we get out of here."

"I second that." The astronaut squeezed the hand in his. "I've got a fist reserved for the Hood's face." A soft chuckle met his ears. "Lets keep walking. There should be -"

His words were cut off as something latched onto torso, jerking him away from his companions. The blur of his surroundings stopped with the monster, its solid grey arm holding tightly across his chest, another hand gripped his hair, forcing his head to the side. A second creature touched down a few feet away, facing his startled brother and the professor. Alan didn't need to see its face to know exactly what it was, even as the sharp fangs dug into his neck.

His pained cry echoed around the small area, already feeling the blood leaving his body. He wanted to yell out an instruction, anything that would free him from the feasting creature, but the weakness was almost immediate, his body sagging in its grip. He could hear his brother's rage filled cry, watching as he pushed forward on legs that had recently failed him. The sword lifted, glowing with a holy energy before raining down on the closest monsters head, severing it from the body.

Alan couldn't see Moffat, but a glowing blast hit him, surrounding the vampire and himself in its radiance. The shriek filled his ear as the mouth withdrew from his neck. Gordon was catching him as he fell, backpedaling away from the smoking monster. The astronaut was gently set on the ground, Gordon standing protectively before him.

A hiss fell from the vampire, its eyes blazing with fury. Gordon launched towards it, sword striking out only to miss as the target jumped back. Alan knew the danger. Timing was everything in this game, but there was little he could do to assist. He watched the sword raise again and the monster lunged, dragging its clawed hand across the chest plate with strength enough to push his brother back a step.

A second later, a green glow flared around the both of them, Alan feeling the sudden surge of energy pulsing through him. He flashed Moffat a grateful smile before jumping up to his feet. The vampire was still focused on the paladin, Gordon fighting against the weight of the sword. _Let's make this quick…_ The younger blonde circled around the two figures, twin daggers pulled from his belt. One daggered hand activated his skill screen over his arm, tapping the charged attack. Dark energy pulsed from the blades in soft waves. Raising them up, he brought them down on the vampire's back, wrenching them down. The cry from the creature halted as the glowing broadsword joined in, cutting through the torso. With a groan, the two pieces separated, falling to the ground in a lifeless heap. As it disappeared, a glowing object took its place.

No one went to grab the loot, panting from the sudden exertion. Alan watched as his brother fell to one knee, shakily turning to look at him. "You okay?"

Alan nodded, eyes scanning in all directions. "You?"

"Yeah." Gordon let out a dry laugh. "Nothing like watching your little brother getting drained by a vamp to motivate you." He was already pushing himself back to his feet as Moffat joined them. As Alan stepped over to them, he found himself enveloped in a tight hug, white and gold armor filling his vision. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he gave Moffat a smile of thanks.

The small group stayed that way a little longer, Gordon finally releasing the astronaut. "Let's not do that again. I think I'm going to need a quick tutorial."

Alan nodded, taking his brother's arm to view his skills. It wasn't long before the aquanaut nodded, a simple list of the most beneficial skills formed for him. The professor had only needed a short overview to ensure she had the right skills at hand.

"Alright." Gordon sheathed his sword. "Let's see how far we can get before the Hood decides to intervene." Alan didn't miss the wince from his brother, clearly remembering something he didn't. Yes, the Hood may have control here, but there would be nothing between them and the villain when they got out of this.

OoOoOoO

Moffat let her head rest against the cool metal of Gordon's armor. Every few seconds, she could feel the mana-drain spell suck a little more of her energy. She new it wasn't permanent, but the fact she'd let her guard down after their last battle, resulting in herself being hit didn't help matters. Now, the aquanaut was carrying her on his back while Alan lead the way, keeping himself cloaked as much as possible.

The dungeon they were in was filled with vampiric monsters, werewolves, and ghouls, perfect for their holy skills. She'd been so focused on watching them double team a group of wyverns, when the sorceress snuck up on her. Moffat had barely enough time to heal their group before the draining spell had been cast. The searing pain of it had caused her to cry out at first. The elder Tracy had come to her aid immediately, drawing the rest of the sorceress' attacks. They were all thankful for the paladin's shield that blocked the brunt of the magic, otherwise, Gordon wouldn't have come out as okay as he was. A well placed back-stab and a final strike from the broadsword had rendered the area safe.

Moffat let her mind wander, Gordon shifting slightly as they continued up an incline. She couldn't help but wonder how Hiram was doing. She hated to think of him being tormented by the Hood just to force them through these games. For the briefest of moments, she wished she had never accepted his invitation, but she knew better. She would follow that man anywhere. Even after all of this.

Moffat looked up as they stopped, Gordon carefully easing her down. Before them sat a small campfire, its flames wafting gently. It all looked rather cozy.

"Save point." Alan explained, taking a seat on a rock that lined the heat source. "We should be safe here until that spell wears off."

Gordon helped her take a seat by the fire and she watched him step to the edge of the glow, peering out into their surroundings. The few times she'd met the aquanaut, he'd been so upbeat and jovial, teasing Hiram about their relationship. Now, he had taken up such a serious demeanor he seemed like such a different person. She decided it wasn't her favorite look on him.

"Any idea what's coming next?" Gordon asked, addressing his brother.

Alan stretched on his perch. "There should be a few more mobs before we reach the boss." He frowned. "Speaking of, we should figure out a plan for taking it down."

Gordon turned away from his watch and regarded the younger blonde. "You're the expert. What do you suggest?" There was the hint of a proud smile on his face.

Alan returned it before growing serious. "He's called the Lich. He's an undead sorcerer that's extremely powerful. We'll need to dodge his long range spells. Also, he's huge, which will make landing any physical attacks difficult." He turned to Gordon. "You'll have to concentrate on his legs. He's got -"

For the second time since entering this world, Moffat watched in horror as hands reached up, catching the astronaut around the chest and pulling him into the darkness behind the rocks. Gordon was already running, bounding over the edge after his brother. She cursed her weakness, trying to crawl. Another pulse from the spell sent her sprawling on her stomach.

The seconds felt like hours as she lay there, trying to will the effects away, listening for any indication of what was happening to the young men. Finally, the approaching sound of armor had her looking up towards the pathway. The shine of white and gold caught her eye, but there was no one else with him.

"Where -" Her question was cut off as he knelt down to help her up.

"I don't know." She could hear the strain of guilt in his voice as she again climbed on his back.

"We'll find him." She hoped her words gave some ounce of hope. Silently, Gordon began the march that would lead them farther into the dungeon.


	7. Chapter 7

I meant to post this yesterday, but life happened :P Many hugs to my betas, MadameWinter and TigreMalabarista!

OoooooOOOOoooooO

Alan awoke groggily, a dull glow filling his view. Fingers dug into the ground beneath him and he groaned as he sat up. As his memory cleared, panic quickly took over, sending him to his feet to view his new surroundings.

He didn't have far to look.

Bars of a cage, grotesque in shape and color, lined the edges of his cell. Bodies in different states of decay lay propped against each other. The stink of rot was atrocious.

What caught his attention though was the slow movement past the bars. Cautiously, Alan stepped up to the prison wall, flinching back as he realized they were made from bones, rotten flesh still clinging to them. It didn't matter that these were game graphics, it was still pretty realistic. He took a shallow breath to steady his already pounding heart and looked through the bars.

The Lich. It swayed, towering above the cages that lined his sanctum. His clothes, if you could call them that, wrapped loosely over his skeletal frame. A blood covered crown adorned his head, holding the few strands of hair in place.

Alan couldn't see the monster's face, but had fought him enough times to picture its shriveled skin, taught over the skull. Teeth, black with rot would occasionally show as he growled.

Kneeling before the sorcerer were three other figures, each bowing down. They were a fraction of the Lich's size, but would still tower over him and his brother.

The thought of Gordon and Moffat having to face this all alone was too much. Stumbling back, he collapsed under the heavy emotions. His head came to rest on his knees, pulling them closer to his chest. He knew he needed to find a way out of the cell, but it was part of the game. It shouldn't have happened like this, but the only way out was for an ally to attack the bars. He was stuck until his brother came to save him.

The tap on his foot made him glance up, staring at the small, skeletal remains of a rabbit. He instantly regretted the small shriek that left his throat as the thing began to move.

"Nice." He could hear the amusement in the rabbit's… Bunny's voice. "Rocket, where are you?"

"Stuck in one of the Lich's cages." He kept his voice low, not wanting to draw the Hood's attention. If Moffat and Gordon were on there way, the villain would be watching them try to cut their way to the boss. "Can you get me out?"

She was silent for a moment, something Alan was beginning to dislike. He knew how good a hacker she was. Hesitation meant he would be stuck for a while longer.

"Not without aggroing the boss." That made sense, even if he didn't like the answer. "The others are doing well at the moment. Your friend's mana-drain finally ended. The paladin seems to have a pretty basic attack strategy, but it's working."

"Thanks, Bunny." He regarded the skeleton rabbit with a small smile. He let his head rest on his knees again, imagining the rage his brother was in right now. The bunny made a few hops to join Alan, sitting on his feet in an effort to comfort him.

OoOoOoO

The ghoul split in two, the top half of the torso sliding off as the figure crumbled to the floor. Gordon panted, taking a step back from the monster already taking the corpse's place. His screen was indicating low stamina as he lifted his shield, allowing the creature to attack. The jolt that ran through his tired arm forced a curse through his teeth as one knee crashed into the dirt.

A white glowing orb shot past his shoulder, striking the monster. The holy energy sent it flying back, its flesh sizzling. The relief was instant as his stamina began to slowly recharge. Gordon watched as Moffat threw another blast into the creature. This had been their strategy for the other mobs they had fought. Moffat would conserve her mana unless Gordon absolutely needed it. Once he was low, she would take over the fight. The difficult part was taking down the monster before it got to her. Stamina at half, he lunged forward, slicing through the monsters remaining hit points.

Silence surrounded them, broken only by Gordon's steady breathing. The professor offered him a hand, helping him to his feet. As his stamina bar refilled he felt the fatigue ease, but his mind was still in anguish. The worry for Alan was wearing on him, pushing him to fight harder, move faster in order to find his little brother. The professor had stayed silent for the majority of their trek, something Gordon was grateful for. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to keep going until all three of them made it out of this.

"Ready?" The sympathy in her voice tore at the walls he'd put up to keep back the panic, but he simply nodded, taking up the front as they continued down the path.

Gradually, the sound of chanting caught their attention. An eerie glow emanated from the area ahead and they slowed, wanting to assess the situation before beginning the attack. As they crested the hill, their next challenge became blatantly obvious.

A giant, standing as tall as Thunderbird 1, took up the space at the center of a large circular pit. The three figures surrounding the massive form, the sources of the chanting, were twice Gordon's size. Impossible was one word that came to the aquanaut 's overwhelmed mind.

"Oh my - Gordon, look!" Moffat's voice was a sharp whisper, her arm extended to indicate something beyond the giant. He let his gaze find the cages that lined the walls, suddenly anxious to see what she'd found. His heart soared into his throat at the sight of blonde hair as a figure stood, seeming to peer through the bars. Alan's eyes soon found his and there was no stopping the frantic desire to run to him. A hand on his shoulder anchored him, however, and he was thankful for it. Saving his brother would be impossible if he was dead.

"We need a plan." The aquanaut spoke softly, the weight slightly lifting from his shoulders after seeing his brother. "I don't think we can beat that thing without Alan."

"Alright." Moffat adjusted her glasses as she regarded the boss area. "We could try kiting one of the worshipers over, hopefully fight them one at a time?"

"How would we do that?" Gordon was admittedly not familiar with some of her game lingo, but he trusted her to know what to do.

"Use one of your range attacks. It'll cause the monster to focus on you and hopefully not alert the others to our presence." He nodded and they quickly began moving towards the zone entrance. "And if we pull more than one…"

Gordon's frown of determination met her calm resignation. "If it looks like the battle is going south, I want you to run. Get back to a safer area." He continued as she looked ready to argue. "There's no reason for both of us to die. And maybe you can find another way to Alan."

The set of her brow told him she wasn't happy, but she nodded. He pulled up his skills, searching for one that would meet their needs. Finding one, he took aim at the closest figure and let his finger brush over the icon. He drew back the arm holding his shield, grunting as he hurled the metal disc across the vast space. It connected with the monster's back, causing it to let out a guttural cry.

Gordon grinned as the ghoul stood, shambling towards them on rotten legs… followed closely by one of the others. He took a step back, heart hammering as he watched the third. Thankfully, it didn't move. _Alright, two is better than three…_

Gordon caught his shield as it circled back around, quickly dropping into a defensive stance. The first of the towering figures closed in on him, raising its massive clawed hands. As they came crashing down, he lept back, avoiding the blow. His sword swept up, catching the thing in its abdomen, leaving a massive gash in the rotten flesh. The shield was back up a second later, the other monster taking a swing at the aquanaut. The claws tore into the metal, sending him crashing backwards with a sudden cry. He couldn't allow himself a moment, rolling away to dodge another attack.

Gordon heard the crackling of energy before it burst into the first ghoul, sending blue flames over its torso. He didn't have to look to see where the attack had originated, instead using the distraction to put some space between the monsters and himself.

The second monster was back, but Gordon was ready. He hit the icon on his arm, feeling the holy light charge into the sword and thrust forward. The blade dug deep in the creature's chest, eliciting a gurgled shriek. It staggered back, clutching at the wound now spilling a dark sludge. Gordon glanced at his stamina bar, noting that the ghoul's health was half full. A few more hits and it would go down. Only problem, his stamina was half empty.

Another bolt hit the first, Moffat grinning as one of its arms fell to the floor. Gordon let himself smile, happy that she could handle one of the monsters on her own. That thought fueled an internal fire, giving him the boost he needed to send the sword crashing forward into his target. Another gash, another cry.

Staring down the wounded creature before him, he suddenly felt the hairs on his neck twitch. Amber eyes flicked to the professor. She was sending the final blow that would ensure they were one step closer to saving his brother. She was safe, but the unnerving feeling continued. He ignored it, however, his sword glowing to take out the ghoul. The sword found its target, cutting through the bone and decayed meat. The glow in its eyes finally dimmed and it fell to the ground… and the third monster appeared.

Gordon had no time to dodge or bring his shield up to prevent the crimson projectile from burying into his chest. He was frozen, waiting for the intense pain to burn through the initial numbness. The monster was already approaching, clawed hands poised to strike, when he heard the sudden intake beside him. He realized in an instant Moffat hadn't seen him take the hit while dealing with the other ghoul. Green light surrounded him from her healing spell, but it felt different this time. He felt himself heal slightly, but the wound remained, the dark bolt finally disintegrating. Blood spilled out in its place, tendrils of pain blossoming from the wound and making it difficult to breathe. An icon flashed above the arm that lifted to cover the spot, sending his heart racing. 'Blood Leech'.

Another flash of green, but nothing changed. He was going to have to fight through it and hope the spell wore off soon. The shield came up to block another attack and Gordon pushed himself up on legs that didn't seem to want to hold his weight. Retreat was blaring in his mind, but he was fairly certain he wouldn't make it back up the hill. Their best chance was to take this thing out and run. He let himself look just past the ghoul, readying another spell, at the concern on Alan's face. A different ache pulsed through his chest, spurring him forward, white flames licking the edges of his blade. This monster was standing between him and his little brother. Nothing would stop him from rendering its head from its rotting body.

The cry that ripped from his throat echoed off the pit walls, following the sword as it tore through the fowl air and into the creature's shoulder. It cut deep into the things chest, halting the chanting, turning it into an anguished cry. A blast of blue ignited what remained of the ghoul's torso, sending its health bar plummeting. One more hit. He felt the curse on his body suck away more of his strength, the pain returning with twice the fervor. It took much of his will to bring the broadsword back up, and the rest of it to plunge the whole of it into the monster's gut.

The ground filled his vision, no longer worried about the lifeless heap in front of him. Even the green glow did little to pull him from where he lay. It was the gentle hands and words that told him they still needed to save Alan that pulled him back to the fight. He let Moffat pull him up, eyes searching the space for the brother in question. He found him, cheering from his cell. The moment of celebration ended, with the deep groan from above. The Lich.

One hand found the professor's arm, his eyes still on the younger blonde. "Run back out of range. I'm going after Alan." He was already pushing her towards the exit before she could protest. "We'll meet back up once he's free." She disappeared from his grip, leaving him to stand on his own, and he finally noticed the bleeding had stopped. He was grateful for the burst of healing energy she chanced on him, allowing for a burst of speed. He pushed off the ground, barely avoiding the hand as it slammed down behind him.

Amber eyes focused on his goal, sword up, ready to cut through the wall of his brother's prison. He could see Alan, bouncing from foot to foot, the anticipation building. Gordon felt the rumbles under his feet as the giant moved, forcing him to run that much faster. His focus flew to the blade in his hands, letting the blaze engulf it. A second later and he swung, feeling the solid mass as the edge broke through. Bone and flesh crumbled away, revealing a gaping hole for his brother to run through.

Only… Alan wasn't running. His eyes were wide, arm reaching out towards the aquanaut. And then there was a crushing sensation wrapping its way around his form, the ground flying away. Gordon tried to struggle free, digging armored fingers into the flesh of the Lich's hand. When the rush ended, he was face to face with the monster, staring into its ragged maw. Rotten skin hung from its exposed cheek bones, an open blackness where its nose was supposed to be. Gangly grey hair hung across its brow, hiding… steely blue eyes. The eyes were bright and clear, nothing like the death that surrounded them, and he couldn't stop the earlier image of his father, holding him as he fought with the memories of his accident.

A hiss of putrid breath, wafted into his face, drawing him back as the teeth parted, revealing a mouth filled with dark sludge. As the hand drew him closer, he could see the riggling clumps of maggots, feasting on the decayed flesh of the Lich's victims. His panic flared, shield falling in order for him to take the sword in both hands. He tried positioning it in the joint, wanting to pry the hand open, ignoring the fall he would take if it worked.

The hand twisted, jarring the sword away and out of the aquanaut's grasp. Gordon watched it clatter to the ground below, arms pleading for the weapon to return. And then he was in its mouth, surrounded by the grotesque darkness. The teeth slid down to rest on the plate of his armor, pressure growing in his chest. His hands pushed against the roof, desperate to be free. Slime oozed through his fingers, making it impossible to find purchase. A sharp creak as his armor bent and his breath was gone, stolen by the agony searing through his abdomen. Tears pricked his eyes, falling to be devoured by the slithering bugs below him.

Gordon let his mind flee, envisioning his home filled with his family. Scott by their father's desk; John, a floating hologram; Virgil was at the piano playing a tune he didn't recognize; Alan was safe sitting with Grandma and Kayo in the lounge. Brains and Moffat would be down in his lab doing sciency things.

And there was his father… standing by the pool, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dad…" He couldn't breath, but he needed to speak.

Blue eyes found his, filled with a deep sadness Gordon couldn't understand, tears falling down his cheeks. "Rest now, son." A trembling hand came to rest on his shoulder, the pain intensifying. "It'll be over soon."

And as the words faded, so did the island, replaced by the all-encompassing darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone still following this story! I love getting to write things that wouldn't be typical in most fics :3

Thanks again to my betas!

OooooOOOOooooO

"Who wants cookies?" Grandma's voice floated across the lounge, sending a cringe across both brothers' faces.

Virgil eyed the briefing report, contemplating if he should just call it finished and make a break for it.

A stern look from Scott told him that wasn't an option. They'd just come off a very difficult rescue that needed to be reviewed for everything that went wrong. Because, feeling the ache in his ribs, some aspects of the mission had gone wrong.

They were saved by the soft chime from the holocom.

Scott was answering it just as their grandmother made it down to the sitting area with a plate of burnt discs trying to pass off as cookies. "International Rescue, what's your emergency?"

Nothing sounded over the comm except a patterned series of clicks on repeat. They were all familiar with the code.

"S.O.S… Is there anything else with it?" Virgil stood, joining the brunette.

"Just this." Scott activated the link, a small dot appearing on the globe as it materialized. "Looks like coordinates, but they're moving."

Virgil looked at the numbers on the screen. "Wait, that's not far from where John's conference is. Could get him to check on it, maybe even send Gordon and Alan." The raven haired brother was honestly ready for a long soak to easy his sore muscles.

"Good idea." The elder activated the device, connecting to his brother's communicator and they listened to the tone as it tried to connect. After a few more seconds, it disconnected. "Strange. Maybe he's busy. I'll check Brains."

Still, no answer.

Virgil could see the anxiety rising in his brother as he tried Gordon, followed immediately by Alan. Nothing.

"I don't get it." Scott growled at the consol. "One of them not picking up sure, but all four?"

The engineer didn't understand either, but the nagging feeling of concern seemed to be contagious. He wanted to tell his brother not to worry, that they were probably stuck in a loud room and couldn't hear their comms. At the same time, they were Tracys. Trouble seemed to find them wherever they went. "We'd better check it out, just to be sure. Maybe one of them will call back mid flight."

The brunette nodded. "I'll contact Kayo. We have no idea what's going on right now."

"FAB." Virgil turned to head for the tall picture and gave their grandmother an apologetic smile.

She was already on her way back to the kitchen with the cookies. "You two just take care. No unnecessary risk, especially after that last rescue." She grinned. "I'll just save these cookies for when you get home."

He heard the quiet "Thanks, Grandma," from Scott as the picture tilted, sending him back into Thunderbird 2.

OoOoOoO

Alan ran.

The panting of his own breath in his ears barely drowned out the metallic, wet crunch of his brother's body. There was nothing he could have done, but it did little to quiet the scream in his mind.

He was at the top of the incline when the tears took over, spilling once more as he ran. He was blind to the world around him, just wanting to get away from this hell. The arms that caught him were a surprise of security and warmth. He found himself collapsing into the professor, his face burying into her shoulder.

Moffat's hand ran light circles over his back, encouraging the sobs to calm as they sat in the gloom of the world. He was so tired of hurting. Tired of crying more tears than he had in his entire life. More than when Mom died.

For some twisted reason, the thought of his mother's death was like a soothing balm to his aching heart. When she died, there was no coming back, no second chances to try again. Real life wasn't a game. In here, death was painful, but not finite. No matter what the Hood threw at them, they would come back.

The sound of metal on dirt had him pulling away from the scientist, both turning to see what was interrupting them. Gordon took a tentative step closer, amber eyes meeting theirs with a relieved sadness. His arm was wrapped around his torso, legs seeming unsteady as he took another step. They were enveloping him in a tight hug before he could crash to the ground.

"Thanks." Alan felt his brother's words brush through his hair. "Let's not try that again."

The astronaut pulled back, looking his older brother square in the face, noting the haunted look in his eyes. "You respawned?"

Gordon nodded. "Back at the fire. Half my health is gone, but otherwise it's like nothing happened."

"Oh! Sorry." Moffat cried, pulling herself out of their embrace. She lifted her arm to tap an icon, sending enough healing to fill his bar. The weariness left his face, a smile spreading in thanks. "Should've done that sooner."

Now that his strength was back, the aquanaut gave them a fierce hug, forcing a smile past the earlier pain. Eventually, he let go, the group standing to their feet. "What now?"

Alan grimaced. "I really don't want to go back there." The others seemed to be thinking the same, Gordon slightly ashen at the prospect of getting caught again. Unfortunately, that's not how this twisted version of the game worked.

OoOoOoO

 _Fantastic…_ The Hood's eyes locked on the monitor above the aquanaut, currently staring into the face of the giant monster. The sense of pride was overwhelming. This system was far more than he had expected. He would have to congratulate his colleague on the magnificent work.

"Absolutely brilliant." He let the dark grin spread across his lips as the Lich placed the young man between its teeth, the screen filling with the grotesque view. The crunch of armor and bone sent a shiver of joy through his chest.

Content with the way things were going in the VR world, he turned to the two captives watching helplessly from the floor. The red head was trembling, leaning heavily on the scientist, who refused to look up from the floor. The delight of seeing their pain was just as fulfilling as that of the three in the machine. He made a mental note to switch the participants when they finally reached his research center. Right now, he was simply enjoying the torment, but his true goals would need to be reached once he had all three brothers under his control. He would have the whole of Tracy Island, the Thunderbirds, and all of their secrets.

The voices from the monitors pulled him back, sending a crease across his brow. Gordon was back and it seemed they were less than willing to fight his behemoth again. That was unacceptable.

He tapped the comm to let his voice reach the small group. "Need I remind you what will happen if you don't continue playing?" He grinned as they jumped, their dark expressions a visual of their internal dilemma. "Move, or I will demonstrate on your brother and friend just how serious my threats are."

The growl behind him added another thrill to his success. The trio regarded each other a moment longer before the youngest began to walk at his older brother's nod. Good. No matter the outcome of this fight, the Hood knew he would ultimately be the victor. His associate had seen to that.

OoOoOoO

"You ready for this?" Moffat nodded to the younger man, meeting his fearful blue eyes. She watched Gordon hesitate, but finally agree, pulling free his weapons.

They'd spent a few minutes going over a plan that would keep them out of the Lich's reach. She and Alan would have the easiest part with most of their attacks being range or from behind. Gordon would be the one constantly moving and landing attacks whenever possible to keep the monster's attention. She promised herself she'd keep him healed at all costs.

The little time she'd spent with these two had created a sense of protection underneath the fear. Before, she'd known how capable they were of handling tough situations, but they were so carefree about it. Cracking jokes, seeming to enjoy the thrill of the rescue. Here, she'd been able to see the more vulnerable sides that could hurt, deeply.

Moffat took a moment, scrolling through her spells, finding the one Alan had indicated would be useful for the fight. The buff would add to their defense and provide continuous healing. She activated it, watching the rest of the group glow a brilliant gold that remained as a light aura.

"We've got your back." The astronaut placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. He gave a squeak as the older blond's spun, catching the younger in a tight hug. Moffat couldn't help the smile, moving to join the embrace at Gordon's raised arm towards her. It was a nice prelude to the battle about to ensue.

They broke apart and followed Gordon down the path, eyes watching the gentle sway of the giant. "Ready?" His voice was surprisingly steady as he raised his shield and sword.

"Ready." They answered in unison. The professor raised her arm, fingers hovering over the icons.

Gordon moved first, drawing back his shield and launching it towards the Lich's chest. It struck, sending a deep groan from the monster. He was running a second later, drawing the creatures attention away from the others. She waited for the Lich to turn before running out to take up her position. She would need to be close enough to heal the aquanaut, but far enough to stay out of the monsters range.

One more hit from the broadsword and Alan was throwing poisoned daggers into the towering back. A quick press to her icons and she too sent glowing projectiles at the target.

It was almost sad listening to the agonized cries bubble up in the Lich's throat, but all sense of sympathy she had for it dissolved as the hand came down, smashing into the paladin's side and sending him skidding across the floor. Instantly, he was back up as her spell sent a wave of healing energy. His sword flared with holy light and he swung it into the closest ankle, meat and bone separating in one smooth blow.

The howl was inhuman, cracking like thunder across the room. For a moment, they all froze, watching the Lich fall to one knee, dark matter dripping from sunken in eyes. The terrible noise morphed into an growl so full of hate it made her want to turn and run. A glint of red flashed, holding her to the spot as Alan jumped up, sending a powered dagger attack into its other leg. As he leapt back, the red energy pulsed through the spot, melting a deep hole into the flesh.

Moffat stumbled back as a bony hand crashed to the ground, nearly flattening her, the fingers digging into the dirt. She scrambled to her feet and found Gordon pinned under the other, his sword impaled through the palm. With a grunt, he pushed it off, withdrawing the sword as he tumbled back.

"Almost there!" Alan's cry of encouragement was enough to spur them on, Moffat sending another blast of holy energy into the side of the Lich's head. She watched as it seemed to gasp, curling in on itself, mouth open in a soundless cry. The assault on the massive figure continued in a flurry of shots and flesh rending slices. The monster had appeared to be done fighting, it's body reduced to a shivering pile of skin and bones. The final blow came from Gordon.

The professor watched the light surround her friend, feeding into the sword as he started forward. The sound was dull, but the effect left her heart fluttering with joy at their victory. The blade lay buried deep in the Lich's forehead, Gordon dangling from it for a moment before dropping and backing up to view the wound. The pit grew silent as the monster finally sank the rest of the way down, a surprisingly soft whisper brushing past the remainder of its lips. She couldn't quite understand the word, but she didn't miss the pained expression that flashed over the aquanaut's face. He moved away as one of the hands started twitching towards him, finally falling limp as the life drained, a sad wheeze, his final breath.

Alan was by her side, letting out an excited cry of triumph and she felt the giddiness bubble up at his smile. They won with everyone still alive! Of course, the Hood wouldn't like this, but for now they would revel in their own accomplishment. Together they ran to Gordon, who still looked shocked and confused, and wrapped grateful arms around him. It was enough to jar the older brother from his thoughts, his arms pulling them close.

They stayed this way for what felt like minutes, just enjoying the moment until the Hood would rip the floor out from under them. But that never happened.

There was a frantic scattering of bones back towards the cages and she frowned, watching the small rabbit bound over. Moffat had no time to ask as the little creature began shouting in a squeak of a female voice.

"Rocket, run! They're respawning!" The professor regarded the astronaut with a look of confusion, but as the large figure next to them faded away, she could already see it reforming. A hand caught hers, dragging her back towards the incline out of the pit. She could already hear the clatter of the worshipers chasing after their group and her heart dropped, realizing what would need to be done all over again.

The first tendrils of pain ignited as something heavy slammed into her back. The agony that followed sent a cry from her throat before she fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Final stretch! Thanks to MadameWinter and TigreMalabarista for being my betas! I make so many mistakes!

OooooOOOOooooO

John cursed under his breath as Brains shot forward, yelling his own expletives towards their captor. He couldn't blame the engineer for losing focus on their plan. Moffat's cry was still blaring in his mind and he didn't dare look to see what was happening. The only way to save his family was to activate Mini-Max and hope they could get in contact with their brothers or the GDF.

Brains was shoved back into place by a rather large goon, his weapon sparking in warning. This was not what they needed right now. They needed all eyes on the screens so he could move unnoticed. Any pained noise he made could be directed towards his busted arm.

Deliberately, he leaned back against his friend, trying to help him regain some control over the rage. It seemed to work as his breathing slowed slightly, tear-filled eyes meeting aqua-blue. John gave him a sympathetic frown, already trying to reposition. They had to focus.

A minute passed, the Hood fully enveloped in the scenes playing out before him. The henchmen were back in their place, glancing sporadically at the screens. And at this point, John decided it was now or never. His hand moved into the pocket, fingers glancing over the smooth casing of the AI robot. He just needed to find the activation switch and Mini-Max would do the rest. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold this position, the pain causing his breath to hitch.

The next few moments were a blur as two things happened at once. John let out a gasp of success as the robot buzzed to life under his fingers, the sound hidden by the sudden thud that hit the roof of their transport. The small 'bot sprang from the pocket as the vehicle gave a slight tilt to the right. His heart soared at the prospect of rescue and he quickly gave Mini-Max directions to free their arms. The cuffs fell away an instant later, ignored by their captors, who seemed too intent on discover who was up top.

"Find a h-hatch." Brains whispered sharply, adrenaline coursing through them now. "Let who ever it is i-in." The tiny helper flew off, disappearing farther into the vehicle. The anticipation was thick as they sat, waiting with hands still held behind their backs, not ready to reveal their advantage.

The first sounds of the struggle finally reached them over the pained cries John was trying his hardest to suppress as the vehicle swerved erratically. _So close! Come on!_ He jumped as a dark clad henchman hit the wall, sliding down unconscious.

Kayo… face serious as she stepped into view, glared at her uncle. He must have cried out, because her gaze was suddenly on him, the seriousness morphing into shocked surprise and then anger turned back towards the villain. The Hood looked just as enraged, his plans changing with the presence of International Rescue's security officer.

Before a word could be spoken, the squealing of tires accompanied the sudden lurch towards the forward wall. John brought his good arm forward, catching himself against one of the cabinets lining the room.

"It's over, Uncle!" She addressed the villain after flashing the astronaut a concerned glance. "The GDF have your transport surrounded." He could hear the sudden rise in desperation and he knew she was seeing a lot more than she had expected. Her eyes fell on the tubes holding his brothers and the professor. "What - what have you done?" The pain and disbelief was evident now.

"Oh, Tanusha." His grin was vile to match his tone. "You have far more to worry about than what I've _done._ " Lightning fast, his hand was on the device controls. The first staggering cry sounded from Alan, his screen showing the ground beneath him as he fell. Gordon followed suit, teeth gritting against the pain. Professor Moffat simply whimpered, her screen dark from the battle.

"Stop!" The sorrow in John's own voice surprised him, but after what they had already been through, he couldn't stand to see them hurting any more.

"It appears our time together has come to an end." The Hood addressed the room, stepping back into a small chamber as a panel lifted. "Enjoy my parting gift!"

The transport was quickly filled with an acrid smoke as the escape ship launched. John coughed, crawling desperately towards the console, knowing that every second was more pain, more torment. The doors at the back of the truck shot open and he could see Kayo's silhouette against the light spilling in. He turned back to the machine and was relieved to see Brains already working to shut the system down. The frustration was evident, furious with his pace as the trio's pained cries grew louder. John barely registered the voice in his ear, or the hands holding him tight, his eyes glued to the screens as his sister clung to his shaking form.

 _Please… no more…_

OoOoOoO

One second, Gordon was fighting off the trio of monsters, poorly, hoping to allow Alan time to escape back to the fire, Moffat's body already disappearing as she respawned. The next, an intense pain was clawing its way through his skull and down his spine, forcing him to his hands and knees. There was no longer any worry about the creatures towering above him. The desire for them to go ahead and kill him was overwhelming against the agony assaulting him now.

Daggers in his back. That's what it felt like… what it had felt like so long ago. He knew this pain, and the flood of memories was more than he could handle. He needed his brothers. _Alan!_ He wanted to scream for him to come back, but nothing except a garbled cry escaped his throat.

His vision blurred, amber eyes trying to see anything around him that could help, but the world had changed. He was alone, laying in a haze of grey and red that throbbed with each pulsing stab.

And then it was gone. All of it, replaced with a numbing weightlessness. Gordon allowed himself to float there, delighting in the loss of feeling, content with the break in his torture. The pain returned, however, as pins of light stabbed into his sensitive retinas. A shadow formed, haloed by the glow of white behind it. "... An angel?" His voice was a tired whisper.

A deep, sad voice cut through his confusion. "Not the kind you're thinking of." Virgil's face slowly came into focus, his gloved hands working to remove the sensors from Gordon's head. The visor lay hanging against his side and he tried to twist away from it. Strong hands caught him, easing him forward on legs made of jelly, and quickly scooped him up, his head lolling into the larger man's shoulder.

It was dusk, he noticed, the sun almost set behind the mountain range they had been traveling through. He let his gaze drift around the scene and caught sight of Alan being held protectively by Scott, their eldest brother already stepping onto Thunderbird 2's lift with Kayo and John.

 _John!_ He looked so pale, his arm held against his chest as the younger woman supported him. A flurry of panic had him twist his head up, letting it fall awkwardly off the steady shoulder. He needed to find -

There she was… Brains was cradling Moffat in his arms, keeping his pace slow as she clung to him, shoulders trembling from the tears he knew she was shedding.

Virgil gently readjusted him, now that he was content in the knowledge everyone had made it out. His head found a comfortable spot in the crook of his brother's neck and he let his eyes drift shut. Only when the cries of warning sounded did he let them drag open once more. Virgil was stopped, standing just off the platform, listening to the sudden change. One word had him scrambling on, next to Brains, and sending them into the ship.

Bomb.

He didn't get to see the explosion, but he felt it rock Thunderbird 3 on its stilts, Virgil crashing to the floor as he held tight to his brother's smaller frame. The engineer had been forced to set the scientist down, not wanting to cause her any more harm than she'd already experienced. Gordon looked up into his brother's face and saw the sudden conflict, the urge to see if anyone was injured or needed help ingrained in them.

Gordon made the decision for him, giving Virgil's arm a gentle squeeze. "Go check." The raven haired brother looked ready to brush off the command, but the aquanaut wouldn't have it. He was safe now. There was no reason his brother shouldn't still be able to help others. "I'll be okay."

Virgil, still obviously torn, turned to Brains who was sitting on the floor with Moffat's arms around his neck, refusing to let go. Their eyes met and Brains gave a nod. "I'll w-watch him."

A hazy smile crossed Gordon's face, his brother gently placing him on the floor of '2s cockpit. Large hands held the sides of his face, forcing him to stare into water brown eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He tried to tell him it would be fine, but his throat had rebelled, forcing him to give a shaky nod. Virgil leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his forehead and Gordon didn't miss the tear that had escaped.

And then he was gone, the sounds outside the open hatch bouncing around the cockpit. The tightness in his chest began to grow, to his surprise, the loss of human contact doing more than he'd expected. The tremor ran down his arms, hands clenching to try and stay still. He concentrated on his breathing, attempting to slow the quiet gasps. It wasn't until a warm hand slipped into his that the tension eased. He looked up and found Brains, an expression of concern on his face. Again, he wanted to be brave, say everything was alright and he could handle this, but he couldn't. Tears were already breaking free, tracking down his cheeks. The hand in his squeezed gently and the trembling slowed a bit more.

Gordon wasn't sure how long they had sat there like that, but as Virgil came into view, he realized it couldn't have been too long. His brother looked the same as when he'd left. The look of guilt was new though and he realized the tears were still falling, uncontrollable and steady. The blonde let himself be lifted once more into the strong arms of his brother and they made their way back to the infirmary.

He spotted Alan almost immediately, looking slightly more awake as he tried to get a better view of John. The red head was currently sitting on the exam table, arm still tucked away. An anger flared for a moment, remembering the way the Hood had used their brother against them. Fear followed a second later. Where was the Hood? Were they still in danger?

Amber eyes found Kayo's watching him as Virgil set him on one of the infirmary beds. "I need to check on John." The medic's voice was soft and Gordon could only nod. As the dark blue uniform vanished, the familiar teal one appeared. Her fingers interlaced into his and the burning need to be stronger than the trembling quakes grew. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, eyes closing as he tried to steady himself.

"Gordon, it's alright." Her voice was so gentle, and he realized how rarely he had needed her comfort. Their typical relationship was of teasing, playful banter, and the occasional training session. To hear her trying to soothe his frazzled nerves was almost too much.

"Kayo…" He had to swallow the lump that threatened to choke his words. "The Hood -"

"Got away." She held up a hand as his eyes shot wide in alarm. "The GDF are here. He wouldn't come back even if he wanted to. And that machine is gone." His brow knit with confusion, but the explosion suddenly made sense even before she continued. "I've been listening to the comms and it looks like he rigged it to blow if anything went wrong." Her free hand fell to cover the ones held together. "You're all safe now."

He wanted to believe her, even returning a tired smile for her effort, but too often the Hood had done so much to their family. Nearly destroyed it more times than he cared to think about. He didn't think there would ever be a time he wasn't worried about their safety while the villain was still alive. That thought only brought darker ones with it and he shook his head, instead turning to focus on his little brother.

"Alan?" The astronaut's head popped up from where it lay on Scott's shoulder. "You okay?"

It was a dumb question since he knew it would be quite some time before they were 'okay', but he still felt the need to ask, if just to know his brother was here and alive.

Alan gave a hesitant nod, one side of his mouth cocked up in a soft grin. "You?"

Before he could answer, Virgil was back, John secured to another bed, arm laying in a sling. "Scott, Kayo, go ahead and get everyone strapped in. You too Brains." He gave the engineer a steady look that meant he would hear no arguments. "I'll find the closest hospital and send the coordinates to Thunderbird 1 and Shadow." Their eldest brother nodded, but didn't seem happy about being separated from the group. There was nothing to do about it, however, knowing they couldn't exactly leave a Thunderbird behind.

Everyone did as instructed, Brains taking a seat by the foot of Moffat's bed. Kayo and Scott left soon after, going to their respective 'Birds while Virgil gave one last look to his charges. They must have looked a mess judging by the way his face fell, quickly looking away to head up to '2s cockpit.

As the deep hum of engines sent a vibration through his bed, Gordon let his eyes drift closed, thankful for the familiar sensation as he finally let himself relax.


	10. Chapter 10

The hospital stay had been no longer than two days, mostly because they wanted to get home. Virgil had collected what he could from the medical staff, determined to make sure his brothers followed their doctor's recommendations. Plenty of rest, physical therapy for the muscle and nerve trauma, and ideally some form of psychological treatment. For John, it would be six weeks of wearing a cast, followed by therapy. EOS could handle Thunderbird 5 in his absence.

Professor Moffat had been more than willing to join them on the island, unsure she could stay at her flat alone for a while. After some quick tidying, they had given her Alan's room, the youngest Tracy taking up residence with Gordon. To no one's surprise, he hadn't complained, the two of them near inseparable.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that the aquanaut sought out Virgil's attention while he was performing his usual maintenance to Thunderbird 2. Gordon hadn't announced his presence immediately, the medic only alerted by the subtle creak of the metal plating in the entryway. Even then, his brother stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Hey, Gordo." He gave his brother a quizzical look as he leaned against the door frame, tapping his wrench against his leg. "Everything alright?"

His eyes didn't meet Virgil's and the haunted look of post-nightmare was etched on his face. Fatigue was there too, the result of multiple evenings of interrupted sleep. "I uh -" His hand came up to wipe across his face. "I couldn't talk to Alan about this."

Virgil couldn't help but feel a sudden ache as amber eyes finally met his and he saw the tears barely held at bay. "Come here." His arms bundled the small form into a protective hug, wanting to take away his brother's fear and pain. The tears fell with the sobs, the medic guiding Gordon to one of the rear seats. As he settled the blonde into the chair, Virgil knelt down, forcing the distraught eyes to look into his concerned face. "What was it about this time?"

For a second, it seemed like he wasn't going to speak. His mouth would simply open and close, a tear following the earlier tracks. The words finally came out as a whisper. "I dreamt I -" He took in a shuddering breath. "I killed Dad."

The look that took over his little brother's face was heartbreaking and he felt his own tears beginning to develop. "Just a dream, kiddo." He caught one of the trembling hands.

"But I -" He turned away, unable to keep the eye contact any longer. "In that system… Virgil, I saw him. Twice, I knew it was Dad, but then…"

"The Hood created that world specifically to mess with you." He tried to keep the anger out of his voice as the contempt grew. "He could have programmed Dad in any situation."

Gordon's eyes had changed while he was talking, staring off as if remembering something. His words were calmer this time. "That's just it, he couldn't have… I'm not sure if it was my mind or - He helped me through some the roughest moments."

Virgil nodded, unsure of how to respond. He eventually decided to bring it back to the reason why his brother was down there to begin with. "So you had a dream about killing him?"

The aquanaut's face fell in his hands as the emotions returned. "There was a third time…" The words were muffled, but he heard them. "The Lich..."

The name sent a jolt through Virgil's gut, recalling the part of their story where Gordon was bit in half. The images he'd conjured up couldn't match what his brother had experienced. "What about it?"

"When we finally brought it down, it just… stared at me." His hand ran through his already ruffled hair. "I swear it had Dad's eyes... And then it called me -"

Virgil could see the distress rising again and he moved both hands to the blonde's shoulders. "Take it easy, it's alright. Nothing in that world was real."

Gordon was back to his feet, taking a few steps across the cockpit before spinning. "He called me 'son' just before he died! Not like he was calling out to some unknown character in the game, but to me. _Me,_ Virgil! And now I have these nightmares that it's Dad laying there with my sword in his head!"

For what felt like a minute, neither of them moved, the only sound Gordon's shaky breaths. Virgil finally stepped forward, pulling his brother close. "You didn't kill Dad. You protected John. You kept that thing from hurting Alan and the professor. Dad would never hurt you." He pushed his brother back to look him in the eyes. "Whatever that thing was, it's gone now. Dad would be proud of you for what you all did. I know I am."

Gordon sniffled, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop. If it weren't for the barely visible stubble, he would have looked about ten. He brought him back into a hug. There was a muffled 'Thanks' before he released him. "Come on, I'll take you back upstairs."

Looking a little less distraught, Gordon hesitated. "Couldn't I just stay down here and help you?"

"You really need to sleep, Gordo." An idea came to him he knew would be regretted later, but this was for his brother. He could handle a little teasing. "Plus I'm offering a one time only piggy-back ride, so…"

The slightest hint of amusement lit up the amber eyes. "Seriously?"

"Or I could just make you walk if you're not interested." Virgil smiled as the blonde didn't hesitate to take up the offered ride. Arms hugged his neck and as they headed out, he could feel the slightest tremors. The sudden urge to track down the Hood was only overcome by the contented sigh in his ear. Right now he would protect his little brothers from the dreams the villain had put there.

OoOoOoO

Alan couldn't remember spending this much quality time with John… ever. Even after telling his space-happy brother he wanted to be an astronaut too, they'd only spent a few weeks going over all the requirements and training he would need. Then it was back to his own training with dad. Now, they were coming to the end of week seven, the cast already long gone, and John was getting ready to head back up to '5. Alan could still see the hesitation behind his big brother's eyes as he announced his decision to leave. Although, it wasn't much for him to come down at least once a week. Alan had made him promise he would for at least the first month.

After their rescue, video games had been all but banished from the island. Although, his older brothers knew it would only be a matter of time before he was ready to play again. Maybe not those games, but there were others that wouldn't hold the same memories. John had made it his priority to help the blonde through it. They'd played board games, read books on quantum mechanics, given Brains more than enough ideas to upgrade their 'Birds, and basically just talked. Alan had appreciated the conversations the most.

Scott found him later, alone on the couch in the lounge. Alan had been typing on his tablet, lost in the conversation.

"Talking to your girlfriend again… PocketRocket?" Alan jumped from the closeness of his eldest brother's voice.

"She's not my girlfriend." The exasperation from having to repeat this fact was wearing on him.

"Sure." Scott smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He moved over to make room for his brother to sit, leaning into him as he did. "She still wants us to keep her involvement a secret. Hacker stuff, I guess."

Scott nodded, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "I can understand the need for secrecy. She has nothing to worry about from us."

They'd played it off as Brains and John using Mini-Max to send out the S.O.S., but when Alan had seen the playback of the message, he'd asked her about it. She'd started apologizing that she couldn't do more, but he had squashed the apology almost immediately. She'd saved them, there was no doubt about that. International Rescue was alive and together because of her.

OoOoOoO

It was late afternoon when Moffat found them sitting by the pool, their legs dangling into the clear water. They hadn't seen her yet, too engrossed in their own conversations. For a moment, she didn't move, not wanting to disturb them. Occasionally, she would catch one of them smiling and it sent a flutter through her chest. These were the moments she wanted to remember.

Adjusting her bag, Moffat moved past the lounge doors and onto the patio, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Gordon and Alan quickly turned, finally aware of her presence. They both gave her welcoming smiles until they noticed what she was carrying.

"You're leaving?" Alan was the first to ask. He couldn't hide the pout that betrayed how he was feeling about her decision. She could yell Gordon had already prepared for this inevitability by the soft smile he gave her in understanding.

"I need to get back to my research." Which was true. Her company had given her time off to cope with the events caused by the Hood, but she was finally feeling more like her old self. She was ready to get back to work.

Before the professor could react, she was surrounded by a sea of blonde hair, their arms wrapping tightly around her. She felt the tears begin to surface, blinking them back as she returned the embrace.

So much had changed between the trio. She'd be lying if she said she wouldn't miss them.

"You two stay safe, hear me?" Moffat knew she was asking a lot of the youngest members of International Rescue. Their lives were spent on the edge of a precipice. One wrong move could take them away from the world that needed them.

"We'll do our best." Gordon finally stepped back, pulling a reluctant Alan with him. "Promise to keep in touch?"

At this, she gave a light chuckle. "The only way I could convince Hiram to let me leave was if I called everyday."

They laughed, Gordon shaking his head. "Well, at least that'll keep him from freaking out more than he already has."

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the attention from the engineer, but he'd been by her side almost every minute of the day. She was only alone right now because he was busy getting the pod ready to transport her to the new flat.

"We're really going to miss you." Alan's melancholy smile made her realize how close she'd truly grown to them. It was like leaving a pair of brothers she never knew she had.

The tears were threatening again and she had to pull the astronaut into another hug to prevent them from spilling over. "I'll miss you, too."

Moffat stepped back, arms open to accept an embrace from the elder blonde. "Thank you." There was no need for an explanation. He'd been through so much to keep them safe.

Footsteps in the lounge pulled their attention to the new occupant. Brains regarded them with a mix of relief and sadness poorly hidden behind his glasses. She hated that he'd been forced to witness everything they went through, unable to help.

"Time to go." Moffat gave them one last smile. "I'll call as soon as we land."

They were content with that, or she hoped they were as they nodded. Gordon gave her a wave as she turned to follow Brains. She caught the quick "bye" before Alan was pulled back towards the pool. She grinned, hearing the splash.

Yes, she would miss them, but they would all be just fine.

OooooOOOOooooO

Just one more chapter left! And the off to a new writing project! Thanks again to MadameWinter and TigreMalabarista for all their help!


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Jeff Tracy was vaguely aware of the hands pulling him free from the tube, his eyes tightly shut against the blaring lights around the room. His bare feet slid across the floor, all of his weight held by the two men at his sides. A pair of doors creaked on their hinges, slamming behind him a moment later as he was dragged through. The floor fell away and he was placed on something solid, the surface cold and unforgiving.

Sensations were always heightened when he was out of the biotank, his usual 'residence' in this living hell. Jeff blinked, retinas finally focusing on the new area. Grey… with shadows, sharpened by the single light that hung above him. They were a constant when it came to this place.

Underused muscles began to cramp as he lay on the cold slab of metal that resembled a table. He tried his best to relieve the aches, but his limbs were weak and uncooperative, the gel that still clung to his skin taking away any hold he found on the smooth surface.

Jeff could see the two dark clad figures that stood off to the side, keeping watch after depositing their charge. He knew instinctively who they were waiting for and he was trying to steel himself away from the terror and pain he'd been forced to endure earlier. He couldn't give in to this monster. Not now. Not after he'd been fighting for so long… Was it months? Years? Decades?

Now that he could properly think about it, his boys had looked so much older. When he'd disappeared, his teenage son had still been a few inches below his ocean loving brother. Gordon… oh, Gordon… What had he done…

Jeff felt the earth under him start to quake, but it was obvious the guards were unaffected. Memories were bombarding him the longer he lay there, the image of his second youngest dangling in his grasp. The desperate hands as they pushed against the roof of his mouth…

Retching sounds filled the room as Jeff fought to quell the images. All of his preparation was gone, replaced by the ache to see his sons.

"My dear, Jeff." The voice sent a chill through his already shivering body. Jeff was unsure of when he had entered the room, but now the Hood was slowly making his way over, a look of sadistic pleasure on his face. "I had hoped you would wait until I arrived before we started the unpleasantries."

The snide comment hung in Jeff's mind, his throat too raw to allow it out. Instead, he simply glared up at the villain, but there was no hiding the tears that fell.

"So, the great Jeff Tracy does cry." He flinched away as the Hood wiped a tear off his cheek. Jeff prided himself at how well he could hide the emotions when he was the only focus of the villain's wrath, but this time… nothing could have prepared him for this. "I take it killing your own son and then having them do the same to you had the desired effect."

"You -" The growl came out as a choked cough. His body was failing him every minute he was out of the tank, but that didn't stop the anger from building.

"Ah, not coping well in the real world any more?" He gave a toothy grin. "You could go back right now if you would only provide some information."

Jeff's bright blue eyes flared, finding purchase in the all too familiar interrogation. Focus on defiance and the Hood would eventually grow tired.

The villain laughed, deep and leaned forward. "Oh Jeff, don't you worry. I simply had you brought out to witness the effects of our little game today. You'll be back in shortly." He stood, motioning to his henchmen.

Jeff hated to admit how relieved he felt at that statement. The dependence was unnerving, but he was certain he wouldn't last long kept from the thermal gel that regulated his temperature and stimulated his frail muscles.

Hands gripped his arms, pulling him up to kneel on the table. The Hood stepped closer, the smile still plastered on his face. "Did I mention I was able to record your encounter with your sons? You'll be pleased to know you will be revisiting it over and over…" The pure hate filled the Hood's voice and he glared into shocked blues.

"No - please…" He couldn't handle this, not again. The tears fell with his heart.

"Do try to think of something useful while you're in there." The villain began to turn away, taking a single step before Jeff felt the words leave his mouth.

"Stability processors!" The shock of his defeat was like a dagger to his side, but he couldn't see Gordon like that again. He slumped as the Hood came back, eager to know more. Jeff kept his voice low. "Each Thunderbird - has a processing unit that regulates... power… let's them travel at high speeds without breaking apart... You'll never get a ship - to fly as fast - without one of those units."

Silence hung through the room, the hands on his arms flexing to adjust their grip as they waited for orders. The relief was instant at the man's words.

"Thank you, Jeff. That is most helpful." The Hood waved a hand towards the two figures, who instantly started pulling him back towards his 'room'. "For this, you'll only have to review the footage, oh, let's go with an even ten times."

Horror gripped Jeff's heart, forcing a choked cry of despair from his throat. "No! I gave you - you what you wanted!" Tears streamed down his face as he thrashed weakly in the restraining arms.

"Oh, you did." Gratification was coating the villain's words. "And you'll be giving me so. Much. More."

The doors slammed, severing his view of the Hood. Jeff was thrown roughly into the tank, his mask and sensors shoved over his face. The hatch closed, initiating the gel, the blue substance enveloping him in mock comfort.

And then, the world around him disappeared, leaving behind the old man he'd become, frail and broken, a failure to his family and himself. He let the anguish wash over him even before the images began to fill his mind.

The end… for now.

OooooOOOOooooO

Sorry sorry! There will be more! Hopefully! ..One day...

Anyway! Thanks so much to everyone who read this! My minds a weird place and I'm glad I can share it with people who understand :D

Again! Can't thank MadameWinter and TigreMalabarista enough for all their help with this story! 


End file.
